A Different Sort
by happywanderer2
Summary: Ever wonder what Hijikata was doing in Osaka while everyone else was having fun? I did
1. Interesting Events on the Road to Osaka

Hello folks, this is my first post here. Hope the story entertains a little. If I offend anyone by dumping these foreigners into the midst of the Miburo, well….that is just tough. So just deal with it (grin). I have just recently discovered the PMK and am rediscovering the Shinsengumi. I have been working on the original characters for another project and could not resist the opportunity to take them for a 'test drive' of sorts. If the first chapter seems a little light on your favorite member, just bear with me; they all show up later on.

So on to business……the men of the Shinsengumi are a matter of historical record. They appear here as realized by Nanae Kurono. I do not own them in any way.

This is probably best rated as 13+ for mild sexual content and samurai-type violence.

* * *

Prologue

A Conversation with a Priest

A rustle of fabric announced the visitor's arrival. Although he was garbed in a simple priest's cassock, it was still made of the finest silk and his pectoral cross was far better than what any working cleric would own.

"Well Ivor, you are looking as well as ever," he greeted the stocky man waiting for him.

"Thank-you and so do you. You have risen considerable since we last met, Giovanni. Please," he gestured to a chair, "Sit yourself down. Can I get you anything?"

"Thank-you, but no."

Ivor Evans ignored his outstretched hand, turned back to stare into the fire, and waited.

After a few moments silence the priest cleared his throat, "So you got my letter?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you can help?"

"Yes," Evans turned to face him, "Why did you wait so long? So many deaths and you did nothing."

The priest looked down at his hands; he had been working the large signet ring he wore back and forth nervously, "A fair question. At first we thought we could deal with him……but we were wrong. And then, well, frankly, I was not sure if I should contact you. With the recent changes in your ranks, I do not see how you can be up to the task."

"Ahh, so that is it. You disapprove of her?"

The priest made a sound of disgust, "How can you stand it? You should have been chosen as the new leader and not her. The way she behaves is scandalous."

"I have always found the Lady Jeanne to be a proper lady."

"Bah, no proper widow should act as she does. I saw that child she brought with her. He is young enough to be her son. I know what he is, although I doubt he could be as effective as his predecessor. I cannot believe that Jonas would accept this, let alone you."

To his amazement, Evans started to laugh, his black eyes twinkling. He ran his fingers through his beard, "Boy? Ah, my old friend, it is worse than that. That 'child' will be most effective once on the trail of your wayward priest. Assuming we can find him after all this time. But…boy, no, not even close."

"What do you mean?"

Evans broad grin was his only response. After a moment the priest realized what he meant.

"But…..no. How could such a thing happen? Never before…"

"Well not that anyone can remember. But do not let the physical form fool you. _She_ is every bit as deadly as the man you knew. What would it be now? Twenty-five years ago? And she has been well trained, better than we could have ever expected."

"So this is the reason that the Lady Jeanne was selected to lead instead of you?"

"Perhaps. So do you want our help or not?"

The priest sighed heavily, "Yes. Ivor Evans please help us. One of our members has gone badly astray."

Evans nodded, "We shall take up this hunt for you. But will this cause a problem among your people? We are not as close as we once were, not currently having any clerics among us. I do not want a repeat of the last time we were at odds with the Roman Catholic Church."

"No, no, there will be no interference."

"Good. Where was he last sighted?"

"He was headed east."

"East? Then we shall go east also."

* * *

Chapter 1

Interesting Events Unfold Outside Osaka

People tried not to stare at the duo strolling along the road. In these times, the wayward look was reason enough for some men to draw their swords and start killing, but these two were just far too interesting.

First, one could not but gawk at the barbarian at the side of the young samurai. It was said that some barbarians were exceedingly large and hairy, and this fellow seemed to confirm the rumour. His long bare shins and fore arms were very hairy and his hair was an astounding shade of red. And then there was the strange short kimono-thing he was wearing. It was outrageously patterned and the belt securing it around his waist seemed to have all, or at least part, of a dead animal as a buckle. A strip of the same material looped over his left shoulder. He was armed with a large sword, or at least that is what it had to be. But who could really be sure based on the sight of what appeared to be a hilt? But who was going to be fool enough to get him to draw that thing to find out?

Only a few gave much thought to his companion, but those who did were also intrigued. Perhaps he was the escort that foreigners were required to have. But this was an unusual place for them to be, Osaka not being one of the major ports of trade with the outside world. The samurai was most likely young, judging by his slim figure and jaunty stride, but only carried one sword. Still, his clothes were quite good. His hakama were black, subtlety striped with dark grey and his kimono was green, but was not adorned with the crest of any lord. Most men without an overlord would not be so well dressed, not assigned escort duty, and certainly not in such company. His hat covered most of his face, only his square chin and his long hair could be seen. The oddest thing however, was that he seemed to be able to converse with the barbarian. He could be heard speaking to the large man in a foreign tongue that rolled over the warm afternoon breeze. The large man had a deep voice that sounded like a dog growling. From the young samurai it was a softer sound, like a cat purring.

And along they went, seemingly unaware of all the covert glances and outright stares. That was not the case, of course, because outward appearances are usually deceiving.

"I am thinking now that Evans was right. This was not a good idea. We are far too conspicuous," Alexander Cameron said.

"We? They are too busy looking at you to even notice me. And when they do, they see exactly what they expect. This was _your_ idea. After all this walking I need some refreshment, so let's get a snack before we go back. We can stop in some teahouse or something. Then we will be off the road and out of sight."

Cameron made a harrumphing sound deep in his chest, "Well then lass, just take off that basket you are wearing on your head and then we will see who they stare at."

"It is not a basket," Cameron could not see it but he knew that she was grinning. "Do not be so cranky. Just relax, man. Soon we will pick up his trail and the hunt will continue. Enjoy the quiet while you can. And who knows, we might discover something useful."

"Aye, you are right. Still, I wish that we could just go to Kyoto ourselves. Waiting here for this fellow to show up is just another delay. We spent too much time lingering in Nagasaki and now here. And it just involves more people who will not really be able to help. There is no way they will have anything useful for us."

"Normally I would agree, but in this case I think that it is prudent to be cautious. We are in a strange land Cameron; well out of our usual field of operations. I cannot imagine how Evans got us permission to come here and then got Lord Matsudaira to agree to help us."

"Well, you know our Evans. He knew young Glover's father. So that is how we got to land. I cannot say how he met that Alcock fellow, but he set up the arrangement with the Lord Matsudaira. And as its protector, Lord Matsudaira is our way into Kyoto."

"Hmm, I'll bet he met Alcock in Spain. It is lucky for us that he has returned to Japan at this time. It must have been quite the thing to for Evans to explain. Glover does a lot of his trade with the Choshu, as well as the Satsuma. So the Lord Matsudaira must really think that the outcome will be to his advantage to allow friends of the friend of his enemies into his town. I really hope that this group of his can be of use. Apparently these Shinsengumi employ a fairly extensive spy network. They may have heard something useful. And who knows, they may have exactly what we need," she lowered her voice a little. They were speaking Gaelic just to be sure that no one could eavesdrop, but one never really knew who was listening. "And I am thinking that Evans may be right, this may have been his destination all along. Can you feel it? The wellsprings are still fairly deep. Magic flows strongly here."

"It does that. It is also another reason to not delay."

"Too true," she sighed, "It is so beautiful here. But it will not last much longer. Can't they see what is going to be the result of the conflict that is brewing? So much will be lost if things keep going as they are. The Americas, Europe, here. It is just constant. We are winning the battles, but losing the war. Just how does one keep fighting?"

Cameron shrugged, "You should have a better answer to that then any I could give you. You are a warrior for the Light and have been that through many lifetimes. How have you done it? I think the better question is: just how will we go on when all the magic is gone? How do you fight against the power replacing it? Evil always finds a way, but what will we do? What will you do the next time, lass, when you cannot carry a weapon to use the way you use the one on your hip?"

"I guess next time around it will be bullets. This," she tapped the sword on her hip, "is just a tool," she laid a hand on her chest and then her forehead. "It is here, in my heart and my head. That is what I use to kill. That does not change, magic or no magic. Besides, it will not be permanent. The wellsprings will refill again someday. It will just take time. Then we will see both magic and machinery trying to co-exist. And that, my friend, will be quite the thing. Here, can we stop and get some tea or something? I am parched. This place looks pretty good. We can get a little privacy here, if you are tired of people staring at you."

"Fine," Cameron squinted at the characters painted on the banner hanging outside the teahouse and then read them out loud, "Is that right?" he asked when done.

"Aye. You are getting good. I wish I could pick up languages like you do. I had my Japanese beat into my head along with my swordsmanship. With you it's just," she snapped her fingers, "and you are speaking like a native. And you seem to have picked up Japanese especially fast."

"Well, we all have our gifts," Cameron paused and switched to Japanese so he could greet the hostess and request a private place along with their tea.

When they were settled in, he continued again in Gaelic, "But you do pretty well. You have English, Japanese, Gaelic, and you get along decently in that heathen tongue of your brother-in-law……"

"That would be Mi'kimaq."

"Aye, and you are getting the French and German that her Ladyship is teaching you."

"Anything to serve better," she watched him a moment as he tried to get more comfortable. Cameron could see the mischievous glint in her green eyes. "Cameron, do not sit cross-legged on the floor in the kilt please. You will scare our waitress."

"I would think that she will be most impressed," he replied archly. "I do not know how you can be comfortable like this. And this is no decent tea, it's no better than the liquor. Bah," he continued to mutter to himself for a few moments about the lack of meat, low doorways, and men in nightgowns. "And you lass, out in naught but your under things. It is not decent."

She looked down at her hakama and kimono. Everything was clean, neat, and properly pleated, "I am in perfectly proper attire. It goes a lot better with the sword than the corset her Ladyship would have me wear. There is more of you exposed by that kilt than is considered proper, you know. I can move about in this and _I_ blend in fairly well in it."

Cameron made a low rumbling noise to indicate his disgust and started to pick through the selection of food that came with their tea. She sat in silence, listening to the various noises he made to indicate his approvable or dislike of each item he tried. She extended her senses beyond the room, making a routine check of their situation. As relaxed as she might seem, she never completely lowered her defenses. This teahouse was quite nice, but not very busy, which seemed a little strange to her. There was another guest in the next room, but almost no one else. The hostess had also seemed nervous, but that may have just been from the sight of a large, red-headed Scot. She set her teacup down, "Cameron……."

She was interrupted by a crash in the next room. This was immediately followed by loud cries. Cameron knew that sound. Combat sounded the same way in any language. They both rose to their feet. She laid her hand on her sword.

"Wait a moment, we have no idea what is going on."

She nodded and stepped towards the door of the room. Someone screamed nearby, mortally wounded by the sound of it. Then a body crashed into the wall knocking it down and revealing the action on the other side. A second body landed almost at Cameron's feet. For a moment it was a toss up as to who was the most surprised, the man being attacked, his attackers, or the two onlookers. Everyone paused for a heartbeat and then the attacked man growled and pressed on, viciously slicing his way through his next opponent. He was obviously more than just competent with a sword, but he was still quite outnumbered.

"I don't like those odds."

"Now just wait……" he gasped. Another figure dropped from a ceiling panel. Dressed entirely in black, his features were obscured, but just for a moment Cameron got a glimpse of his eyes. They glowed with an unnatural red color.

"Cameron!"

"Right," now he drew his own sword. "You take him. I'll draw the others off. There is no room in there for all of us."

"Then I'll just have to make some," her voice had roughened and deepened. She was grinning, but not pleasantly, "You!" she raised her voice to be heard over the din. "Creature of darkness. Face me!"

Then she charged forward, pushing men out of her way to reach the creature. It seemed to be trying to get to the lone swordsman. Cameron bellowed his own challenge and three of the human swordsman turned to face him. He played with them a bit, leading them out of the room. Once Cameron would have thought that he had a definite advantage, being larger and having a longer reach. But he had learned that these men would probably be deadly quick and very strong for their size. So before they could settle into any attack pattern he roared again charged for the man on his left, a man he had identified as being the most timid of the three. Sure enough, his loud ringing battle cry froze the man just long enough. Cameron crashed through his guard. The other two spread apart to fill the space left by their fallen comrade. Cameron glared at them, "Alright then you lads. Keep waving those wee butter knives at me."

The creature was dismayed to see what was bearing down on him. His master had not described this when he had given his orders. Their target was to be the single samurai who would eventually fall to their greater numbers and their spells. It was hard to believe that they would run into this particular enemy here, but there was no mistaking what this woman was. Her sword glowed with a faint blue light, visible only to those with the Sight or to supernatural creatures such as itself. With a hiss it turned to meet her. She came at it, swerving around the sword of one of the other men in the room. She raised her sword and cut him down as she passed. A second man who stepped into her path also fell. A warrior of the Light fully roused to battle could make the most powerful demons quiver. This particular opponent realized that it could not stand against her, so instead it attempted to buy just enough time for its partner to finish the job.

She looked up from its smoking carcass just in time to see the throwing stars that had been hurled at the other swordsman from above, "Watch out," she called out, but feared that it was too late. Amazingly though, the swordsman was able to deflect the stars at his two of his three remaining opponents. She turned her attention to the creature who had thrown the stars. However, it seemed to have vanished in a puff of foul-smelling smoke. She looked over her shoulder to see that Cameron had dispatched the three men he had drawn away and the only attacker left was about to fall to the lone swordsman.

"Wait. Leave him. He could……" Cameron started, thinking to take the man captive, but it was too late, and he went down under the other man's sword.

Cameron stepped forward cautiously. He waited a moment to get his breath back. The unknown man returned his gaze dispassionately; he was also winded, but had not relaxed his guard. He was obviously still deciding if he faced friend or foe. With a quick jerk of his head he tossed hair back from his lean face and then continued to stare intently at them. The room was silent except for their breathing. She had gone to retrieve her hat and placed it on her head. Cameron took a quick look in her direction, but did not say anything to her. Sometimes after a fight it could take her some time to get control over herself again; to recover from the bloodlust that would sometimes possess her. During these times she was unpredictable, so it was best to just leave her alone.

Then the man broke the silence with a sudden movement. Cameron recognized the motion, meant to flick blood off a sword at the end of a fight. Still staring at them, he sheathed his sword. For a moment he glared past Cameron.

"A woman," he had a deep gravelly voice.

She raised her head to stare back at him. Cameron saw the flash of her eyes in the shadows of the hat. After a moment she tilted it back and Cameron could see that she had come back to herself.

"Humph, a samurai," she said in the exact same tone, and mirrored his movements with her own sword.

Cameron would not have thought it possible, but the man glared even harder at her. Obviously he was not accustomed to having people take any kind of a tone with him.

"Be nice now," he said over his shoulder to her and then bowed to the man and introduced himself in Japanese, "Alexander Cameron of the Camerons of Kinlochiel at your service, sir. Are you hurt at all? Can we get you any help?"

"No, I am unharmed. But I should leave this place quickly. I must continue to Osaka."

"Perhaps we could go back together. We are staying in Osaka also. Strength is found in numbers, uh, Mister…?"

"Yes," he bowed to Cameron, "I am Hijikata Toshizo. Thank-you for your assistance."

"Hijikata?" she stepped forward, "Hijikata. Cameron, this is the man himself."

Cameron made one of his rumbling noises, "It may be. Sir, are you the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi out of Kyoto?"

He backed a step away from them, his hand settling back on his sword hilt.

"No, no, do not worry. You see, we are the reason that the Lord Matsudaira ordered you to come here."

She groaned, "I just hate this type of coincidence. But Mister Hijikata is right: let's get out of here before something worse comes after us."

"Right, but you lead the way, just in case that other thing is still around."

She nodded and cautiously entered the corridor, extending her senses outward, seeking for any evidence of another ambush. The men followed her closely, also ready for another attack. As they reached the street she relaxed a little and settled her hat down so it obscured most of her face, "We are clear. It has gone back to its Master. That thing reeked of Constantine."

Hijikata cleared his throat, "Thing? You mean it was not a ninja?"

"Well no," Cameron paused, "It was……hmmm. I do not know the word. What is it called?"

"I guess kenyo would be as good a description as any. A human turned into something else by magical interference. Awh, crap, Cameron, he has allies here and soon he is going to know that we are here," her shoulders slumped a little. "We were supposed to stay out of trouble. Mistress Jeanne is just _not_ going to be amused."

"Maybe. Maybe not. You are missing something important. Why ambush Mister Hijikata here, unless you already knew that he was coming to help us? If that is the case, it was a stroke of good fortune that we were there."

"Well, you could be right. But how would he find out? We were pretty careful. And we have been here such a short time. That is some pretty good information he had, if you are right. Did the Lord Matsudaira say why he wanted you to come here?" This was directed at Hijikata.

"No, the orders were passed on to me by Commander Kondo. They were simply orders to come to Osaka on an errand."

"Well in that case it just makes no sense."

The red-haired barbarian made a rumbling noise deep in his chest. Hijikata could not tell if that meant he agreed, disagreed, or something else.

"There is another possibility; it may have had nothing to do with you at all. They may have just used my trip as an opportunity to try and assassinate me again. One of those men was definitely a Choshu clansman."

"Again?" Cameron frowned at him.

"Yes, this is the second time this month that I have been ambushed."

The big barbarian made another of his noises; this one seemed to indicate amazement and disbelief, "Well, it could be that then. That was an awful lot of men for a simple assassination, plus the kenyo. Someone wants you very dead, Sir."

The woman shook her head, "Uh, so you knew that someone wanted to kill you? So why not bring some kind of back up with you? That's a little………."

"Woman, please. Leave the man alone. You know, I think that we are seeing the beginnings of an alliance. Constantine helps out with the assassination as a show of good will. But then what would he get out of it?" he peered down at Hijikata thoughtfully for a moment. "He does not seem to be Constantine's usual target. Do you agree?"

She nodded, "Definitely. There are a lot of pieces missing from this picture. I think we need to get back and then sort it out," she grinned up at Cameron, "Well, at least you do not have to wait any more."

Hijikata scowled but did not say anything. He did not like this one bit. His first instinct was to demand answers in plainer language than they had been using. However, he suspected that these two would not recognize his authority to do so. That the Choshu could have resorted to more esoteric methods to achieve their goals was not good news. It was also somewhat unnerving to know that he was again a target of their attack. Obviously they had identified him as more of a danger than either Kondo or Yamanami. And then there was this new element, these foreigners. He had claimed ignorance when she had asked him if he knew why he had been ordered to come to Osaka, but was beginning to guess the reason. Obviously, someone wanted his opinion on whether or not the Shinsengumi should be involved in whatever it was they were doing.

He glanced at the man beside him. He had never seen such a large man before. Harada was probably close in height, but not bulk. Still, he had been quick with his sword. He wondered if the two were related somehow; their facial features were similar enough to indicate some sort of common blood, even though their coloring was quite different. He was the fairer of the two, but they both had wide mouths and long noses, the woman's had a more delicate arch to it. Cameron's was thicker and a little crooked, perhaps due to being broken in the past. She had a slightly rounder version of his square jaw, but it was still decidedly unfeminine, as was her long stride and whole demeanor. But there had been no denying her skill with the sword she carried, although he could not begin to guess where she had acquired both. He glanced at them both again and caught her gaze from under her hat. She grinned at him impudently. No, it would be pointless to try for any more information. So instead of asking more questions he decided to wait until he could talk with Lord Matsudaira's representative in Osaka.

* * *

The Lady Jeanne nodded to her young charge across the chess board, "Surely, you are not still upset about it?"

She snorted, it was one of those terrible noises that all Scots seemed to learn in the womb.

"It is that obvious, eh? You are our true leader and you let them exclude you from all the discussion. I know that we will get a good report from Evans, but still. I guess I expected a slightly different reception. My previous Master would tell me stories about famous women samurai and it seemed to be fine with him. I have never had to put up with this before…….well not me exactly, but you know what I mean."

"Do the many memories bother you? Or is it that none of them are a woman's."

She snorted again, "Bother me? What is there to be bothered about? That I can remember the first Crusades, the fall of Rome, the first Tokugawa, and many other nameless battles against many foul creatures? Who would not be bothered? But I have learned to cope with it. The fact that the weapons I remember were always held in a man's hands was always a secondary concern."

"Child, I worry about you sometimes. You need to learn that in your current incarnation you have the potential to be more effective than in any other time. Most of your life has been spent training the warrior at the expense of the woman."

"I do not feel slighted. And it is your move."

Jeanne turned her attention to the game. Her young charge was not playing well this evening and she had been testy and restless. Jeanne had come to learn that this meant that she was worried about something. She moved one of her chess men.

"You miss Connor don't you?"

"What? Connor? How did you…? M'lady I just hate when you do that. Of course I miss him. We are short without him, Ian, and now Hillerman on this mission. It is unlikely we will find anyone here to fill the gap. And before you say it, there was no way I was about to drag Ian away on this mission with my sister expecting their first child," she moved one of her men.

"This is an interesting move. But no, that is not what I meant."

"No?" she sighed, "I know it m'lady, but you must know that there can be nothing between us. Not with what we do. Not with what I am."

"What you are is more than those memories you have and more than your ability to kill. That is what I am trying to teach you. I see that potential, as did your previous Master. Why can't you, child?"

"I am not a child. I have just turned twenty-two as you well know. And really, you could say that I have not been a child since I was twelve. And as for my previous Master, I do not think that is was my potential he saw, but more the interest in what I did. While it is unusual for a twelve year old girl to kill, it was even more unusual that it was done using a Japanese sword form that she had never been taught."

She sighed sadly and the Lady Jeanne heard the rustle of fabric as her shoulders slumped, "M'lady I appreciate the effort, but I cannot see how it can be helpful. I am a hunter and a warrior. I will kill evil without hesitation for you, but there is no room in my heart for any softer emotion. There cannot be, it would make me less effective. You must know that."

"I disagree. Was it not this 'softer emotion' that caused you to pick up a blade in defense of your sister?"

"There is nothing soft about fear and rage. And there is nothing soft about me. If that means I cannot live as a normal woman, then so be it. To think that it could be otherwise is a sort of torment for me, so please, let it go," her voice had taken on a pleading tone.

"I would be doing a great disservice to my calling if I did," Lady Jeanne replied softly, "Does Connor feel the same way, do you think?"

"Back to him, eh? I am thinking that this is just a ploy to put me off my chess game," she moved a man and then waited. After a few moments she realized that Lady Jeanne would not be distracted, "I could not say. You know how he can be sometimes. Besides, from what I hear, he is currently engaged to another woman."

"That is most likely just a ploy, to help him with his current mission. If he gets close to the family he can get information."

"Probably, but what happens when the mission is over? Knowing Connor, she will be head over heels in love with him. So what happens when he destroys her father and then leaves? There is a real ruthless streak under all that charm of his. He can use people and then discard them with no regrets. I am not sure I am comfortable with that. Sometimes the things he does….and myself as well. Sometimes I wonder if we are any better than men like Constantine. How far can one go and still be on the right path? Take our new allies here, these Shinsengumi. They are sworn to uphold the rule of what is essentially a dictatorship using the sword and who knows what other means. And we are working with them just so we can get to Constantine."

"Ahh, well, I see. You have been thinking about this for some time. It is not an easy question. The line between the dark and the light is not as clear cut as many say it is. And it is always a constant struggle to determine where the boundary lies. It is good that you have already realized that. It is when one ceases to care, that the danger begins. Connor has much to learn about these things. It will be a harder lesson for him, I think. But back to my original point, you say that you are nothing more than a killer and a hunter. You must see that this is not entirely true. A balance can be found. Do not shut yourself off from the rest of humanity."

"Hmmph. I do not know. At least in the United States our allies are fighting for a good cause. Lincoln seeks to end slavery. We can use his help to wipe out the evil that is feeding off that whole system. Clearly, some good will come of it. And in the two other missions I have been on, we had no need of allies. Here, it is so complex. Both sides support a different dictator although they both make some noises about changing. The clans switch allegiances constantly. Men join and leave clans. And on both sides the attitude towards us foreigners ranges wildly from total exclusionism to total openness. I'll bet that there will be members of the Shinsegumi who will be horrified to learn we are here. They are sworn to protect the Shogun and the Emperor from outsiders like us. Yet the Shogunate controls all foreign trade and is currently increasing the amount of trade. It makes my head spin. How do we know that we have not allied ourselves with people who are no better than Constantine?"

Jeanne laughed softly, "Well, that is something coming from a Scot. The comings and goings of your own clans are by no means simple. But this is another part of your previous question. I should point out that the end of the slave trade is only one of several reasons for the war in the United States. It is the one that was used to gain our aid. There were many other, less noble, motivations. So it is really not as simple as you think. The hearts of those who were masters and those who were slaves will be stained with that evil for some time to come. And it may never truly be erased, I am afraid. But, consider this, what do you think would happen if we did nothing? And second, look to your allies, this Vice-commander, would he see war just for war's sake?"

"Well, it would just go on and on, feeding on itself. I can see that. So, I guess in the war will put a stop to something that would otherwise fester for years and years. Sort of like cauterizing something, I guess. Some damage is done to save the whole body."

Jeanne nodded.

"As for the other, that is more difficult. You seem to think that we have made a good choice in our allies and I trust your judgment. If Constantine had come to them instead, would they have helped him? I guess that is the question I have to ask. Right?"

"It is a place to start to determine what lies in his heart. I believe I have you in check."

"Blast! Well, not having your gifts I will never know _that_. All I can do is look at his actions. And I have not really seen many of those. To carry a sword here means that you are supposed to follow a code. And anyone who follows that code properly would not desire to kill just for the love of death. All I can say so far is that he needs to work on his humility a little harder. He reminds me of Connor a wee bit. And it is this similarity that makes me inclined to trust him."

"Indeed? Is that the only similarity you see?"

"No, no. I think I have had enough of _that_ for one night, thank-you. The issue of my femininity….or the lack thereof will have to wait. In that thing, you have had a very poor pupil these past two years. But your other council is useful and I appreciate it. I feel a little better…..a little clearer and more focused. If nothing else, I will not fail to bring him down for you. That I can promise. This 'daughter of hounds' is ready to hunt."

Jeanne smiled, "You do your clan credit in that regard. But in others," she moved one of her men, "I am afraid this is not your night. Checkmate."

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know, in 1863 there was an order to ban foreigners from Japan. But it was never really official government (or rebel) policy and was not enforced with any rigor. And it certainly did not stop anyone from buying guns from them! The Glover (Thomas Blake Glover) mentioned by Cameron was a real person who lived and worked in Japan as a trader. Rutherford Alcock is also a historical figure who was a civil servant in Japan throughout the late 1850's and early 1860's. So, some foreigners were to be found, although probably not in Kyoto, and certainly not without armed escort. But then again, these _are_ Camerons. "Sons of the hounds come and get flesh." Are you really going to mess with anyone with _that_ as their battle cry? 


	2. Canis lupus lycaon Meets C l hodophilax…...

Welcome back! There are more Shinsengumi in this chapter. And no rest for any of them, first Choshu, then Camerons! Well, maybe Soji won't mind so much….unless Alexander gets an urge for some bacon.

So on to business……the men of the Shinsengumi are a matter of historical record. They appear here as realized by Nanae Kurono. I do not own them in any way.

This is probably best rated as 13+ for mild sexual innuendo, samurai-type violence, and foul language.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Canis lupus lycaon _Meets _C. l. hodophilax_…and Some Fur Flies

Hijikata quietly slid the doors to his quarters shut. He had managed not to run into anyone after getting through the main gate of headquarters and he wanted to keep it that way for a while.

He looked at his desk and sighed. He had only been away four days and a considerable pile of reports had accumulated there. He removed his swords, set them in their rack, and then knelt at his desk. All those hours spent training to be a top notch swordsman and lately it seemed he spent most of his time clutching a brush. He knew that most wars were won off the battlefield, but sometimes it was just too much. Well, this is what _you _wanted, he thought, so quit your whining.

The first paper in the pile was the monthly accounts; compiled by their new book keeper. Hijikata grunted in approval. The younger brother was a never ending pain in the ass, but the older one was turning out to be a real asset. He was hardworking, meticulous, and respectful. And he wrote with a good hand, too. He set the report aside and made a mental note to try and quietly reward the young man. Some sort of interesting errand, perhaps.

The next three documents were reports from Yamazaki. The first was details on the movements of the steadily increasing number of Choshu clansmen at the Ikeda Inn. Something was going to have to be done about that soon. Second on the stack was a note about recent activity at one of the old mansions near the edge of Kyoto. The clan that owned it was old and reportedly loyal to the Shogun, but one could never tell in these times. A group of ten people had arrived recently, but Yamazaki had been unable to determine their identities. There was a note at the end, asking if the Vice-commander wanted this investigated more closely. He set that report aside; he should talk to Kondo about it first. The final document was a short report about recent anti-Shinsengumi graffiti that had been appearing on walls in back alleys. One side of Hijikata's mouth curved in a slow smile as he read the report. 'Wolves of Mibu', they had been dubbed. He sort of liked the image that conjured. If someone else had not done it, he might have arranged for such a moniker himself, just to foster the perception of a group of deadly hunters guarding the Shogunate.

He toyed with the thought while reaching for the next document. His fingers came in contact with something sticky and when he picked the document up there was a patter as some fine material rained down on the desk. He cautiously dabbed his fingers in it and brought them to his nose. He snorted in disgust. Brown sugar candy! And the paper was sticky with some other type of sweet. Soji! He looked at the paper and groaned in dismay. What had been going on? A martial arts competition! They even had a program. Kondo's name was on the top, but the document was in the less than lovely hand of his page. Soji had penned in the names of the winners and their prizes in the margins. Prizes! Hijikata thumped his fist on his desk, sending paper flying. This was no way to maintain their focus. His eye caught the name of the winner of the foot race. Yamanami! Hijikata stuffed the stem of his pipe between his teeth and lit it. First, it was his angst over Serizawa's death, followed by his infatuations with that abacus and that woman. And now this.

Hijikata exhaled smoke in a long slow breath. But was Sannan the problem? Was his friend getting too soft or did the problem lie with him? Was his drive to serve his superiors as a proper samurai causing him to go too far? Was there even such a thing as too far when it came to the way of the warrior? He sighed; there was a time when he could have discussed this with Sannan or Kondo. But now, the discussion itself could be taken as a sign of weakness. Even Soji, who craved that sort of intimacy, had to be kept at arm's length. If anyone sensed any crack in the armor of his will, it could be exploited to the detriment of the Shinsengumi. No, if a demon was needed in these times to prevent revolution, then a demon he would be, not matter what the cost.

He let his eyes wonder around his quarters as he considered this latest lapse in discipline. Best to just have a word with Kondo and then let it go. His gaze fell on his clothes press and he thought about the slender volume he had hidden there. It would be prudent if I did something about _those_, he thought. If Soji ever finds them…………

* * *

Two days later he was still pondering Yamazaki's report about the new arrivals in Kyoto. The report was now paired with something more disturbing. He had received news about a murder at a temple. A priest and two novices had been killed three nights ago. The priest's cause of death could not be determined, but the two novices had died defending him in a fight. This was exactly the sort of thing the foreigners had wanted to know about. He wondered if the two reports were related. He decided that he would have Yamazaki investigate further and also send word to Osaka. It would take the foreigners a little time to get to Kyoto, so perhaps he could have some more information for them by then. The less they wandered around, the better.

A sudden noise overhead disrupted his musings. There was a loud thump on the roof, followed by a clatter. Through the partially open doors, he saw roof tiles shower into the small yard outside his quarters. He got up to investigate and stepped outside just in time to see a body follow the tiles to the ground. It was Yamazaki. The young spy landed awkwardly, with none of his usual grace. He was staring back up at the roof, his eyes wide. He scrambled back to his feet as the reason for his sudden entrance became apparent. Another figure bounded off the roof. Hijikata caught a flash of dark hair, bare feet, and bare blade. Today she had a knife of some sort. It was shorter than a proper short sword with an outlandish hilt. Her long sword was on her hip, but she made no move to draw it as she advanced on Yamazaki, chattering away in that language she spoke with Cameron. Yamazaki raised his own blade but she batted it aside and it flew out of his hand. She lashed out with her other hand, knocking the spy off balance.

"Gòrach! I liked that hat!" she grasped a handful of his clothing and shook him, "Hey!"

Yamazaki had produced another knife, but she stopped his strike by grabbing his wrist. With a roar she butted him in the face with her forehead. He collapsed limply in her grip. She let his body drop to the ground.

"Most people use the main gate," Hijikata folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the open door.

"Do you know how much surveillance is going on out there? And not by your people, I would say. So I thought this would be the more prudent path. Except this whelp," she nudged Yamazaki with a bare foot, "wouldn't believe that I was here on legitimate business. Did you not tell anyone that we might be coming?"

She sheathed her knife and glared back at Hijikata.

"Mister Hijikata. Is everything all right? I heard……" in a flash Okita had drawn his sword. He was in his uniform, having just finished a patrol. He stood ready, coiled to strike at a word from his leader.

The Vice-commander said nothing, but continued to watch with his arms folded. It would be interesting to see what came of this. However, she had not turned to face Okita, instead she had pivoted towards the other man who had appeared. Saitou. Hijikata almost flinched. How does he do that?

"Do you need assistance Vice-commander?" he asked calmly. He had his hand on his sword, but had not drawn it.

The air seemed to gather weight around them. Hijikata could sense the energy of their respective disciplines gathering like storm clouds.

"Hijikata, you need to stop this," she said softly. She was still facing Saito, but he knew that she was aware of what was at her back. She had gone very still. As she deepened her focus, she seemed to become more substantial, gaining both mass and presence. She lowered her chin as she grasped the hilt of her long sword. She glared at Saitou from under her eyebrows. Her eyes had deepened to a dark, dangerous shade. One side of her lip lifted fractionally as though she would snarl at him. Behind her, Okita also shifted minutely, his pleasant face transforming into something equally disturbing.

"Hmm, yes, I see. Although it would be an honor, I do not think that now is the appropriate time for this," Saito's eyes flicked to a spot in the air near her head. "And you have quite a collection of ghosts in addition to these other," he relaxed his stance and looked expectantly at Hijikata.

She turned her head a little and her eyes slid so that she was looking at Okita over her shoulder.

"Okita, stand down!" Saitou's voice cracked in sudden command, startling Hijikata.

"But, Sir……." he was trembling with bloodlust, eager to be unleashed on this most interesting opponent.

"Let it go, Soji. For now."

"Yes, Vice-commander," he sighed wistfully, as though Hijikata had denied him his favorite sweets and not the opportunity to kill.

She also relaxed, looking vastly relieved. For a moment she closed her eyes. When they opened again, she bowed deeply to Saitou.

"Many thanks, Sir. It is good to see that someone around here has some common sense."

"Hmm, well, next time use the front gate, please. Is there anything else you need from me Vice-commander?"

"No, Saitou. Thank-you."

She watched him go, one eyebrow raised in speculation. Well, she thought, who would have thought to find _that _particular talent here? He may be useful.

Someone tittered behind her. Unbelievably, it was the young samurai. With his deadly intent gone, he was now as merry as a young child.

"Well, I don't have anything to report that is as interesting as this. I'll just help….oh, Yamazaki left. I guess he is okay then," he giggled again. "Well, I'll be going. It was certainly interesting to meet you……uh?"

"What? Oh, Cameron. Uh, Tomoe Cameron."

"But that is….." his eyes went even wider. "Well what a clever disguise, Miss Cameron. And what a pretty name. I am Okita Soji. Nice to meet you," he waved cheerily and walked away.

Tomoe made a strangled noise and shook her head as though she could not quite believe her eyes.

"Huh, well. Who would have thought it? And you, you were just going to stand there and let me kill them, weren't you?"

"Are you so sure that you would have? If they are too weak to defeat one woman, then I cannot use them here."

She opened her mouth, obviously ready with a retort, but then changed her mind, "I am here with orders for your Commander from Lord Matsudaira. My Mistress sent me ahead to make sure you are ready for us. Umm, excuse me, please," she hopped back up onto the roof, as agile as any spy. After a moment, she dropped back into the yard. She had a small pack, a pair of strange looking boots, tied together by their laces, and her hat. It appeared to have been sliced into two pieces by a knife. She considered the pieces sadly for a moment, and then set them down so she could rummage through the pack.

"Ah, here they are," she produced a small stack of documents.

"Let me see," he held out his hand.

"No," she pointed to the name on them, "Commander Kondo. Are you him?"

"Fine. But wait in here while I get him," he ushered her into his quarters and pointed to the corner near the doors. "Wait there," he stepped out and slammed the doors shut. After a moment they opened again. "Do not leave."

Slam!

The doors opened again. "And do not touch anything!"

The final crack of varnished wood obscured her giggle.

Silence descended. She surveyed them room in the dim light.

Well, she thought, he said 'don't touch', not 'don't look.' One corner contained the small shrine with his swords. There was a desk near the doors, overflowing with papers. Everything else was neatly tucked away. Curious, she took a sniff of the air. He didn't mention smelling either, she thought. And her Ladyship says that will tell you as much as your eyes can. So let's see. Tobacco, ugh, nasty foul stuff, too. What else? She closed her eyes. Under the smoke was the smell of the man himself; the pleasant musky smell of a fit, active man in his prime. That brat from the roof has been in here recently. So, he reports to the Vice-commander, then. That Okita fellow, he has been in here often, too. Probably getting yelled at for being too happy or something. Food and drink, also; he takes many of his meals here. That means that he is either anti-social or very hardworking. She decided that it was probably some combination of the two.

Her long nose twitched as she sought the last elusive scents. The smell of freshly ground herbs was also present. They smelled medicinal, although she was not familiar with them all. Funny, he doesn't seem sick. Also, someone had been eating candy in these rooms recently. He did not seem the type. One other thing. Her eyes snapped open.

"A live pig," she shook her head. "Strange."

She shifted her feet, impatient for his return with Commander Kondo. His question was still echoing in her ears. Just what would have happened? She was sure that one of the two would have fallen under her sword. One of them would have certainly sacrificed himself as a distraction. They had both been aware of her skill, and had responded to it, just as she had responded to theirs. The demon-child or the mystic, who would have made the sacrifice? And would have I survived it? That was not entirely clear to her. I agree with that Saitou fellow though, she thought, it would have been a great thing to cross swords with either one of them.

"What a marvelous, crazy place," she muttered.

"Mister Hijikata," the doors slid open. "Why are you hiding in here on such a nice….oh!" Okita stepped into the room.

"Hello again, Miss Cameron. Why are you standing here alone in the dark?"

"I….uh, well," she blinked stupidly. Here was Okita again, now dressed in a simple pale blue kimono. His swords were gone and he was holding…..a piglet. The little animal grunted as if telling her to hurry up and answer. She gaped for a moment longer. The demon with the sword had been replaced by an effeminate young man with a pig. Finally, she got her voice back, "He…uh, the Vice-commander told me to wait here," she pointed to her feet. "Right here."

"I am sure he did not mean it quite like that."

"I think he meant it _exactly_ like that."

"Well I am here now. I'll just keep you company while you wait for him. We can just open the doors a little. It is such a nice day, don't you think? We can sit here," he settled gracefully to the floor and set the pig down. It immediately scurried over to Hijikata's desk and began to root through the papers on it.

"That's Saizo. You must be very good with a sword. I have never seen Mister Saito back down from a fight before. Whatever he saw must have been very special to make him change his mind."

Tomoe watched the pig, her dismay turning to amusement. Really, when you thought about it, the change in the young man's demeanor was no more unusual than her own.

"Thank-you."

"Hey, Saizo, you should get out of there. Mister Hijikata is not going to approve," the pig ignored him and Okita made no effort to stop it. "So, Tomoe, was it? But you are not Japanese, are you?"

"Well, no. I think that is obvious. It is not my real name," she grinned. "It is too hard for you to pronounce, I think. But that is the name my previous Master used to call me, so it will do just as well, I think."

Truth was, she was not really sure why she had done it. Her given name was not really all _that_ bad, but 'Tomoe' had just popped out.

"Really, how interesting. Hey, Saizo!"

"Umm, I think that it is attracted to the candy or whatever that is on the desk over there. Your Vice-commander does not strike me as the type to have a sweet tooth."

Okita giggled, "No he doesn't. I think it is some brown sugar candy that Commander Kondo and I were eating while we were watching the martial arts competition we had a few days ago. It was really fun!"

"Oh."

"If you get the chance while you are here, I will have to take you into the town. Kyoto's sweets should not be missed. Although, I have heard….." he looked at her with a wistful expression. "Have you ever tried……chocolate?"

Hijikata could hear voices in his quarters as he returned with Commander Kondo. He was not terribly surprised that Soji had returned to see their interesting guest.

"….. when they are done, they are rolled in powdered sugar, or powdered chocolate, or crushed nuts," she made a happy noise. "They are just a little piece of heaven."

They both looked up expectantly as the doors slid open. She rose to her feet.

"Mister Kondo! Look at this. Mister Hijikata met this interesting person while he was in Osaka and didn't say anything to me about it. Did you know?"

The man with Hijikata laughed, "Now Soji, do not be too upset. You have met her now, haven't you?" He turned to their guest.

She bowed deeply and greeted him respectfully, all at once more sober and proper than Hijikata had ever seen her.

"If you will allow me, Sir, I have here for you letter from Lord Matsudaira and two other documents that may be useful in this matter."

"I think it might also be helpful to have Captain Saitou's input on this," Hijikata said. "Soji, would you mind…"

A throat cleared politely at the door and they all turned to see Saitou standing there, "I had a feeling that you might need me, Vice-commander."

She muttered something under her breath, her expression speculative.

"Yes, Mister Saitou, do come in. This is……"

"Tomoe Cameron. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance," she grinned at their expressions upon hearing her personal name. "Well, that is the name my previous Master called me. 'Merely a small tick between the great man before me and the one who would follow,' he would say."

"Meaning the other, better students he'd had," Hijikata said.

"Well, he might have meant that also," her grin turned sheepish. "There were indeed many days when I was an unworthy pupil."

Saito chuckled, "Yes, he may have meant that also. So he knew that you are…….."

"Please excuse me," she interrupted him, "but can we discuss this while…?" she gestured to the inner doors of the room with her chin.

Hijikata scowled, realizing that it was _not_ Yamazaki at his usual post, but someone far less reliable. In a flash, he was at the doors, sliding them open with a crash.

"What are you doing here, brat! Don't you have chores to finish?"

"Vice-commander! Yes, Sir. I am very sorry, Sir."

Although the boy spying at the door had prostrated himself at Hijikata's feet, he was still sneaking peeks at the woman, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Well then get out of my sight and go do them!" He stepped back into the room and slammed the doors closed.

"Mister Hijikata, why don't you have Tetsu bring us some tea? Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yes, that is a good idea," Kondo said.

Hijikata snorted in disgust, but he reopened the doors and stepped into the hallway, "Bring us some tea!" he yelled after the retreating boy. "And try not spilling it for once." He stepped back into the room, slamming the doors so hard that the walls shook.

"That's our new page. I think he is _just_ adorable. But sometimes Mister Hijikata is a little hard on him," Okita said.

"Hmm, sounds to me like he is harder on the door frames." She winced inwardly. Idiot, she berated herself, her Ladyship said to watch your mouth, so do so. Do not let this Okita distract you.

Okita giggled. He was watching the Vice-commander as he tried to usher the pig out of his quarters. Hijikata was muttering threats at the small animal. The Commander and Saito both seemed to be trying to hide their amusement. After a few moments the animal headed for its owner's lap.

So, he has a soft spot for the young man, she mused, otherwise I expect that animal would have been a pork bun long before now. But just how soft a spot? Just a short time ago, he seemed perfectly willing to let me fight him and possibly be hurt or get killed. She mused over this while Kondo read the documents she had brought.

"Well, I see then," Kondo looked at her speculatively. He cleared his throat nervously. "Please, let's all sit. So your companions will be arriving tomorrow."

He looked at the other three Shinsengumi, "The Lord Matsudaira has commanded us to give these people whatever assistance they require. He also asks that we house them here so that they will be protected and have the best access to our aid."

He handed two of the documents to Hijikata and then tucked the third away.

"These may be useful to you," he turned to Tomoe. "Would you please brief Captains Okita and Saitou?"

"Yes Sir, of course."

She paused, organizing her thoughts, "First, I may have to repeat a few things that you have already heard, Vice-commander, and I apologize for it. I have been instructed to be very candid with you. My Mistress has ordered this because she wants you to fully understand the danger of the situation. She also feels that it might encourage you to be more forthcoming with any information you may have.

"So, to begin: my companions and I belong to a group whose mission is to…..well we are charged with combating dark forces found throughout the world. We are currently chasing a man and that chase has led us here," she paused, taking in their expressions. "Yes, I realize that this may be hard to believe and probably sounds like something out of a child's tale, but it is the truth. This man we hunt, this Constantine, has killed many people. Constantine not only kills, but he……. How to describe it? The majority of his victims were priests or holy people. He is seeking out people with a certain kind of aura to their life force and he is taking it."

"You mean, he is a kappa?" Okita's eyes were wide with amazement.

"A kappa? A vampiric creature? Well, no, not exactly. He is taking their lives, but not by sucking blood. We have battled vampiric creatures before and this is……..different."

"You see, there are those in the world who would see it constantly in conflict. That is, they would have chaos merely for the sake of chaos. They feed off the negative energy created in this way. It is our sworn duty to prevent this from happening. Several of my comrades in this have been doing this for many years. We are the latest in a long line of people who serve in this way. Through many years…..and many lives we have served as a defense against what would happen if creatures like Constantine were allowed to have their way."

"Many lives….." Okita turned his wide gaze on Saitou. "That is what you Saw?"

"I did. Many have come before her, each a formidable warrior."

"Yes," she looked down at her hands. "That is what I have always been."

"Are you all….?"

"No, not all of us," she stopped, a little uncomfortable under their scrutiny. Their expressions ranged from amazement (Okita and Kondo), to disbelief (Hijikata), to something like pity (Saitou).

The silence was broken by the sound of Hijikata lighting his pipe. After a moment he expelled a puff of smoke, "So how could we possibly be expected to help with this?"

"Oh, there are several ways," she nodded at Saito. "His talents are a definite asset. And information is always useful. We do not know exactly where he is in Kyoto and since we are not familiar with the city, it would not be easy for us to find him without help," she grinned. "We do stand out a little bit too much. So, it is to our benefit to work with someone who can help with intelligence. And possibly supply a force of arms, if it is needed. And if Vice-commander Hijikata's theory about the possible involvement of this rebel group is correct, it will also benefit you. It seems that Constantine may have allied himself with some of your enemies," she wrinkled her nose. The smoke was very annoying. "The other documents I brought may help you. One is a list of all his victims to date. The other is a report on a recent murder in Kyoto. We think the men may have been killed by Constantine."

Hijikata looked at the report she indicated. It was an account of the same murder he had been investigating.

"How did you get this? I had only just found out about it myself. I have been looking into it."

"Well, we have made other contacts in the time we have been here. Would you rely on a single source for your intelligence? Plus, this type of act…..what he does, it creates a resonance. My Mistress is sensitive to such things."

Hijikata frowned at the list of victims, "This list is very extensive. He has been at this a while. You have not been very effective in stopping him."

She eyed the Vice-commander narrowly for a moment, "Well, unfortunately, we were not asked to deal with him until he had killed several times. The first few murders were priests who belonged to the same order as Constantine. His superiors tried to deal with it themselves, but could not. By the time we were invited to help, he was gone and his trail was quite cold. And we were delayed," she paused, a look of sadness coming over her face. "We were betrayed and one of us was killed. It took three months after that to track him here."

She stopped to watch the page's return. He was carrying a tray laden with their tea and looked very nervous.

"So that is what we are doing here. Now what information can you add about this most recent murder? As Mister Evans would say '_quid pro quo_'."

Several things happened simultaneously that prevented Hijikata from answering. The page gasped upon hearing a phrase that, although foreign, was still familiar to him. His sudden start caused the tea tray to wobble. And for some reason, Saizo chose that moment to leave Okita's lap and charge at the page. With a loud cry he tried to kick the pig away and, of course, lost his grip on the tray. He winced and shut his eyes, waiting for the crash of porcelain, and the yelling that would follow.

Instead there was a moment of silence followed by a delighted gasp from Okita. Tetsu opened his eyes to see the tea tray suspended in front of him, balanced on one of the foreign woman's hands. She had risen to one foot, the other knee still resting on the ground. A little tea had slopped over the edges of the cups remaining on the tray.

"Vice-commander, I am so sorry," her face was a perfect picture of regret.

One lone cup had fallen off the tray and she had caught it, but some of the tea had spilled on Hijikata. He held his now extinguished pipe in one hand while he lifted his damp (and hot) kimono off his lap with the other. A low growl started deep within his chest, but it was unclear just at whom he was growling; the page, the pig, or the woman. His left eyebrow began to twitch a little, a warning that his temper was about to explode.

Okita stared at her, wide-eyed as though he had just witnessed some wonderful conjuror's trick.

"Boy, get a hold of yourself," he was also staring at her. "Go and get us something to clean up with. And some more tea. Quickly!"

Tetsu complied, realizing that he had been given a chance to escape the wrath of the demon he served. He would have to find a way to talk with this foreigner, maybe she could shed some light on where his father had learned the things he did. The things that had gotten him killed.

She watched as Tetsu retreated, then proceeded to redistribute the remaining tea and then to serve the men. Okita was not sure, but she seemed to be trying really hard not to laugh. He also noticed that she served quite gracefully, someone had taught her very well. This mysterious former Master, he wondered, just who could he be?

Once the tea was served, Saizo returned to his lap and Okita patted him absently as he listed to Hijikata summarize what he had learned about the priest's death. He was only half listening though, his thoughts kept returning to their guest. He had only known her a short while, but had already decided that he liked her. She reminded him of someone, but he could not decide who. While they had talked, he thought maybe that she was like his sister, but then he remembered her deadly focus in the yard. And just a few moments ago she had been up to some mischief on par with anything that Todo, Harada, and Nagakura could dream up.

Hijikata had finished, "Before we were interrupted by the brat, you said that you had been betrayed. Tell us about that."

"There were five of us who started out after him. Constantine was a priest, as I said, and it was one of his superiors who asked for our help after the Church realized that they could not stop him. In the past we have had members of the Church among us, but not now. And what the Church cannot control, it fears. This fear led some of them to try and destroy us. We got close to Constantine at one point and were offered help by some priests. Instead they led us into an ambush," she stopped and Okita could tell that she was reliving it. After a moment she continued but her eyes were still far away. "It was me, Mister Evans, and Mister Hillerman. My Mistress had stayed behind with Mister Cameron to guard her. We were directed to meet them in….ah, well the equivalent of a temple. And there they attacked us. On their own holy ground, they attacked us. Constantine was not as strong as he is now, so all the attackers were human, but we were badly outnumbered. Only Mister Evans and I escaped. We found out afterwards that Constantine turned on his allies and killed those that remained because they failed him."

She stopped again, there was more, but she was not sure if she should tell them.

"I am a relatively new member of this group. Constantine knows Mister Evans and had heard of my Mistress, but not me. Or my sword. As you may have guessed, it was made here. When he ambushed us, it was the first time he saw its power. You may not be aware of it, but its maker is very skilled, the blade gives someone like me an advantage in battle."

"You mean it is magic?" Okita asked.

Hijikata snorted scornfully, "There is no such thing."

"Have you not been listening to me?" she said sharply, but then continued in a more civil tone. "But you are partly right. There is no such thing _anymore_. Almost. Haven't you ever wondered why all the stories involving magic happen in the past? And the farther back you go the more there seem to be." She paused again, trying to find the right words. "I am sorry, but I am not explaining it very well. Mister Evans always says to think of magic as something drawn out of a well. You have to train hard to do it properly and it is not quite so easy to do, but he says that it is a good way to picture it. There are many of these wells throughout the world, more in some places and less in others. And some wells are deeper than others. In most places in the world, these wells have been mostly emptied or dried up. And without them, yes, there is no magic. Japan it seems, has very deep wells, or they have not been depleted to the same extent as elsewhere. I am not terribly sensitive to such things, but even I could feel it as we got closer. Constantine also realized it when he saw my sword. It retains some residual of the power that went into its making."

"In other words, it is your fault he came here."

She dropped her gaze to her hands, "Perhaps. Mister Evans says that he may have come in any case, he had been moving east when we started after him, but it may have given him another reason. He can tap into the power that lingers here. But," she raised her head. Her eyes had darkened again, "he will not leave here. One way or another, he will be stopped," her hands twitched in her lap. Okita recognized the movement. In her mind, she was drawing her weapon against her enemy.

Hijikata met her gaze and for a moment all was silent. Then he snorted again, "That may well be………"

The sound of doors opening interrupted him. Again. His page had returned with more tea and a cloth to clean things up. Hijikata glared at him, "You certainly took a long time. Well, hurry up!"

"Yes, Sir!" he had dropped to his knees and in his haste to get up; he tripped over his own feet and landed face first on the floor, narrowly missing the new tea tray.

Tomoe watched him but did not say anything. He looked ready to keel over from fright. As clumsy as the boy was, she was starting to feel a little sorry for him. How did he ever manage to find himself in the service of such man? And more interestingly, where did he learn Latin? He recognized the phrase that I used, she thought. She accepted more tea and took a few moments to sip it so she could regroup a little. Although she also believed that it was partly her fault that Constantine was here, it still irked her to hear the accusation.

"So is there anything else you need to tell us?"

"No. Do you have any other questions?" She looked at Commander Kondo. He had said almost nothing.

"No, I do not. Toshi, I will leave it to you arrange everything. You will find that the Vice-commander is very capable."

"Yes, Sir. Thank-you Sir. We are in you debt, for this."

After a few more minutes of silent tea drinking the Commander and Saito excused themselves. Tomoe also stood, a little unsure of what to do next.

Hijikata set his tea cup down, "You should keep to your room as much as possible and do not leave the station. The fewer people that know you are here the better," he said in an obvious dismissal. He got up and walked towards his desk, ignoring her bow.

Well, I have just about had enough of _him_, she thought. Fine, just get me to my room and I will be glad to stay there. She stood up also and went to pick up her boots, pack, and mangled hat.

"That may be hard at this point. The spy saw me and Mister Okita and Mister Saitou and your page. He has probably already told four or five different people by now. My guess is that by the end of your evening meal, half of the men will know that I am here."

Hijikata turned around, "My men are not gossips."

"Hmmm, I am sure."

"Soji, introduce her to Miss Yamazaki and tell her to find them rooms."

He walked to the doors and opened them wider. He leaned against the frame and began to repack his pipe, "Out!"

She bowed, "Yes, Sir."

He watched them leave, slouched against the door frame. Damned woman! All he needed was another joker in their midst. Still, the trick with the tea had been impressive. He had the feeling that it would not be the last irritating thing she did. And she was probably right; by the end of the day everyone in the headquarters would know that there was a foreigner among them. He was aware that some of men would be less than happy with it too. He hoped that it would not cause dissention. He was tempted to put a guard on her quarters, but then remembered how efficiently she had dispatched his attackers in Osaka. Anyone that messed with her was in for a very unpleasant surprise.

* * *

Soji's silvery laugh floated over the soft evening air. Hijikata could see him with Tomoe through the partially open door. Only two rooms were available, so it was decided that the men would take one and Tomoe would share the second with her Mistress when they arrived.

Now Tomoe had added her hearty laugh to Soji's. They appeared to be bent over a game board. Go? Hijikata felt oddly dismayed, he could never get Soji to play with him. He always said that board games were boring and would try to get the Vice-commander to play tag with him instead. The Captain had taken quite a liking to this woman. It disturbed Hijikata more than he cared to admit. Although he had always brushed off the boy's devotion to him, it still bothered him to see that attention focused elsewhere.

Tomoe had removed her hakama and was now, like Soji, just wearing a kimono. She was sprawled on her stomach in front of the board with her bare feet waving in the air. Soji often adopted the same posture when he was reading and eating sweets.

"No, no, the knight doesn't move like that. And you don't whinny when you move it," she groaned in mock frustration and dropped her head into her hand. Hijikata saw her nose twitch.

Her head popped up, "Vice-commander? What can we do for you?"

After enduring his disapproving glare for a few moments, she shrugged and sat up in a more appropriate posture.

"Mister Hijikata, Miss Cameron is teaching me chess. I am sorry, but I do not think that I like it anymore than Go."

Hijikata could see now that they had a chess board sitting on top of the Go board. It was a small set, exquisitely carved out of wood, obviously meant for traveling.

Tomoe noted his interest, "You know chess?"

He grunted in the affirmative, "But I did not come here to play games," he raised the report he was holding. "I just received this. I think it is important. Could we discuss it?"

"Of course, Sir. Can we finish the lesson later Mister Okita?"

"Oh, of course. Do you want me to get you some tea or anything, Mister Hijikata, Miss Cameron?"

"No, Soji."

"No, I am fine thank-you very much," she made a small seated bow.

"Well, all right. I'll just be going then and leave you to your talk. Good night," he gave a little wave and was off.

She sighed wistfully as she watched him go. Hijikata's dismay turned to some other indefinable emotion. Did the interest run both ways?

"I envy him, you know. Everything is so clear to him. It must be nice to devote yourself to something with no doubt, no reservations," Hijikata saw her twitch a little, she had not been aware that she was speaking out loud. Her wistful expression turned sly. "Or should I say someone?"

Hijikata scowled and brandished the report at her.

"Yes, yes," she busied herself rearranging the chess board. "Tell me, please."

"I had a previous report of a small group of people coming to Kyoto recently. Their movements and destination were not consistent with those of the Choshu clansmen who have also been arriving these past few weeks. I had Yamazaki look into it further, but he had no luck in determining their identities. However, Commander Kondo was able to get the information through his contacts at the protector's headquarters. Ten people came here from Edo." He began to list them off, saving the most interesting name for last. As he expected, she gasped upon hearing it.

"You know the name?"

"I do," her hand dropped to the sword at her side, present even now, despite her relaxed behavior. She ran her fingers lightly along the scabbard, "but not the man himself."

"And you know what he is?"

"Yes." Her eyes had unfocussed a little as she thought. Her fingers were now tracing the design on the hilt guard, while her other hand turned the chess board so that the white men faced him.

"He was the one who made that for you?" he gestured with his chin to the sword.

"No, not for me. It was made for my previous Master." her fingers tapped the hilt guard. "Well, except for this. It was made for me by my father. They were both given to me as a gift when I left home."

"Quite the 'gift.' Does that mean he is dead?"

Amazingly, she did not respond to the veiled insult, she still seemed lost in thought.

"No, no, he is alive and well," she fell silent.

Time passed and she remained away in her thoughts. Finally with a grunt she came back to the present. She looked down at the chess board. He had moved a man while she had ruminated.

"Excellent! But no horsey noises, right?"

"Hmmph. So what do you think?"

"He is most definitely the type of person Constantine would seek out. And he has seen my sword, so he already knows something of its maker, as I said earlier. Most sword smiths of his caliber are also priests or at least holy men. Right?"

She moved one of her men.

"Yes, but why would he move here?"

She did not respond until he moved.

"I am not sure, but it was obviously done in secret. For some reason he feels that he will find safety here. We do not know where Constantine was before coming here, maybe it was Edo. Of course, it is possible that the move was made for a completely unrelated reason. I suppose that asking him would be the most direct way to find out, but….."

"That could lead this Constantine right to him. If he has not located him already."

"Exactly. And I am in no position to protect him while I am here alone," she sighed. More time passed, the click of chess men was the only sound in the room.

"Do not think that I am going to let you light that thing in here," she pointed at his pipe.

"Huh?" Hijikata had not realized that he had placed it between his teeth. He withdrew it and stared at it a moment.

"Oh, I see. Well go ahead and chew on it then. But it is awfully hard on the mouthpiece. My father does the same thing when he is thinking," she grinned, "or losing at chess."

He scowled at her, "I am not losing," he also did not appreciate being compared to anyone's father. Thirty was not all that old. "You need to stay focused on this," he tapped the report.

"Yes, yes. I have not forgotten. Well, he is someone Constantine would be interested in. But charging off to his side may not be a prudent move. Could you spare someone to continue surveillance on them?"

Hijikata nodded.

"Good. Someone discrete. You don't want to alert anyone inside or out. Mister Evans and my Mistress should know about this. The decision about how to proceed will be theirs."

"What would you suggest?"

"You mean if it was up to me?"

He nodded.

"Well," she reddened a little, "it may sound terribly ruthless, but he would make excellent…..uh."

"Bait," he finished for her. "Yes, he would be useful as that."

"Yes, but it is not up to me. And that is probably just as well. These are people, not chess men. In any case, I was not brought along for my tactical prowess, but for….." she gestured to her sword and then moved a man. "Check."

In spite of himself, Hijikata laughed, "No, of course not. It is obvious that you are a poor strategist."

"Vice-commander!" she grinned. "I am pleased to see that you do have some sort of a sense of humor. But isn't that against the rules of the Shinsengumi or something? Do not worry, I won't tell."

He laughed shortly again, thinking that it was a good thing that was not the case, or half of his Captains would have to slit their bellies. Well, not half, but definitely three of them.

"But really, I mean it, I am no strategist. I just have the advantage of more practice and probably access to more modern chess theory. See if you can get Mister Evans to play with you and you will see. I generally cannot even get a game out of him. He says that he won't waste his time until I get to be more interesting. But he always gives me scenarios to solve. If you are finished pretending like you have another move, I can show you his latest."

He nodded and gestured his resignation, interested in spite of himself.

"Does Mister Cameron also play?"

"Yes, and my Mistress. It is a good way to pass the time. As you can see, we spend a fair amount of time waiting in our work. My Mistress plays well, I have to work to bear her. And Cameron, well…." she chuckled. "Don't mention it to him. It bothers him a lot more than it did you. What do you think of this?" she gestured to the board.

Hijikata adjusted his pipe as he concentrated on the board. Time passed and before he realized it, he could hear the sound of one of the evening patrols returning. He had spent far too much time here discussing trivia. With a start, he realized that their discussions had not only included chess. She had told him about her father and sister. She was about to become an aunt and was looking forward to it. And, in turn, he had talked about his family in Hino and about how he had come to Kyoto. He realized that her smart mouth was merely a cover. Just like Soji, she distracted attention from the violent side of her nature. And he had seen yet another side of her tonight. He had enjoyed his conversation with this sober young woman. There had been no sign of her smart mouth the entire time.

And just like Soji, she seemed to want to expose his weaknesses. But this devious woman had used a chess board. Soji was less subtle; bringing tea, wanting to take long walks, and giving shoulder rubs that were designed to make him lower his guard.

He scowled and sat back abruptly, "I am leaving, good night."

"Huh? Oh, I did not realize it was so late…." she trailed off. He was already gone. She stared at the board a moment.

Just what brought that on, she wondered. She shook her head and made an exasperated noise. She picked up one of the knights from the board and bounced it up and down on her palm.

"I just do not understand any of you," she sighed.

* * *

End notes

I have been told that Tomoe means comma in Japanese. And no, the name is not from that blood spattered drunk that Battousai fellow fell for, it is from Tomoe Gozen. She is believed to have been a woman samurai and is interesting because she is one of only a few who are recorded as using a sword. Most women samurai used the naginata. Check out the great books about Gozen by Jessica Amanda Salmonson if you are interested.

_Canis lupus_ is, of course, the scientific name for wolf. _C. l. hodophilax_ is the name of the sub-species once found on Japan. And sadly, just like the Shinsengumi, they are no longer with us, having gone extinct.


	3. Waiting

Lots of Shinsengumi this time, doing all the things they do. There are: jokes that back fire, laundry, pigs, sweets, tea, soba, sake, fighting, lots of yelling, opportunities for fan girl-type drooling, and more visits to the roof. However, there is no haiku, potatoes or cucumbers.

So on to business……the men of the Shinsengumi are a matter of historical record. They appear here as realized by Nanae Kurono. I do not own them in any way.

This is probably best rated as 13+ for sexual innuendo and samurai-type violence.

* * *

Chapter 3

Waiting

The early morning was a beauty and promised to turn into a perfect day.

It is too nice for any serious work. The only way I'll get Harada and Nagakura to patrol is by putting a spear up their asses, Hijikata thought as he walked to the training hall.

As their numbers increased, he found it harder and harder to find a time when he could practice in private. So he was not surprised to find that he could hear someone already inside. Curious to see who the early riser was, he cracked the doors open a little and peeked in.

Of course, he thought, it figures.

She had been there a while, judging by the amount of sweat on her face. The sleeves of her kimono were tied back, baring her arms. She was practicing an unarmed form of combat. It was unfamiliar to Hijikata, but interesting. He knew that some unarmed combat forms were also taught as dance. She appeared to be practicing such a style, repeating each set of moves twice, once as dance and once as combat. It was fascinating to watch her hands turn a set of graceful motions into something powerful and deadly.

At the end of a series of moves, she came to a stop.

"You do not have to stand out there and watch. Come in. It would be less than dignified if the Vice-commander got caught peeping like some degenerate."

He opened the doors wider, "I am disturbing you. I shall leave."

"No, no. I am almost done. You probably have a hard time finding time to practice alone, so I do not want to stop you. We can't have the rank and file see you sweat like a normal human, can we? By the time you are ready, I will be done."

Ignoring his glare, she returned to her practicing. Hijikata entered and closed the doors behind him. A sudden upward movement of her arms caused her sleeves to slide further up, revealing a tattoo on her right shoulder. It was an intricate circular design of a salmon chasing its own tail. As her arms flowed through her exercises the creature seemed to move as though swimming in an ivory stream. He was struck by the contrasts in this woman. The serenity on her face was at odds with her impertinent greeting.

"….. for an early riser," with a start he realized that she was speaking to him. She had finished.

"Pardon?"

"I would not have taken you for an early riser. I am not normally up with the birds myself, but I am not sleeping well, so….." she shrugged. "And you should know, a tattoo does not mean the same thing where I come from as it does here. Although, if the rumors I've heard are correct, _you_ are the gangster; 'a yakuza with wild hair.' Medicine peddler, tailor, yakuza, samurai, and demon; you have an interesting résumé, Vice-commander Hijikata."

Hijikata snorted in disgust but did not reply. Damned woman didn't miss anything. He wanted to ask how she had learned so much in the short time she had been in Kyoto, but that would just encourage her to stay. So instead he busied himself, fiddling with his hair tie, his sleeves; just waiting for her to leave.

However, she seemed to be waiting for something also. She was leaning against the wall in a posture reminiscent of the one Yamanami adopted when he wanted to discuss something. _He_ always disturbs my practice too, Hijikata thought sourly.

He turned his back to her. Over and over he brought his practice sword down in a precise arc.

After a while he stopped, "Well, what is it?"

She shifted a little, "Umm, well, I don't suppose that you have had any word about…."

"No," he looked over his shoulder at her. "And do not even think of going to look for them. You have orders to wait here."

"I know, I know. But it has been two days since I got here. They should be here by now."

"Do you have any better reasons than that to worry?"

"Not really. If there was a problem of Constantine's making, I might have sensed it, but maybe not. My skills don't really run in that direction."

For a few moments there was only the sound of Hijikata's sword.

"Do _not_ go after them!" he growled.

"I heard you the first time."

It occurred to him that perhaps there was a reason why she was not sleeping. So, the smart-mouthed brat has a soft spot for her companions, he thought.

"If they are not here by noon, I will send a patrol out. But they cannot go much further than Kyoto's limits."

"Yes. Thank-you."

"Well, it might be prudent for Lord Matsudaira's men to have some extra escort into the city."

"Of course. Thank-you, Sir. Thank-you very much."

After a moment she bowed politely and left.

Tomoe walked slowly along, making her way back to her room. She was more than a little concerned about her companions. He was right though; her first instinct was to head out in search of them, and it was probably not the most prudent thing to do. She decided to wait until the afternoon and then she would check again. If nothing else, it gave her something to do, she was getting bored and twitchy. Maybe she could coax another chess game out of him at that time. She should try and find out where he had learned to play, that was the sort of detail Evans always wanted to know. When he got into the game and forgot to be an arrogant bastard, he wasn't so bad, she thought.

A loud yell from around the corner of a nearby building interrupted her musings. It sounded like the hapless page, Tetsunosuke. She wandered over and peeked around the corner to see what was happening. Three men were with the boy and seemed to be teasing him. He was hanging laundry, white rectangles of cloth mostly, except for a small pile which appeared to be……

"Pink! Whaaaaat!"

The tallest of the three men laughed loudly. He was almost as tall as Cameron. He leaned down to the page, so that the front of his kimono gaped opened to expose his broad, scarred chest, "Don't worry puppy boy. We just decided try Hajime's suggestion."

"That's right," the second man chimed in. In contrast to his companion, he was quite short, with a mop of unruly hair. "He did say that red would be a more manly color for Soji."

"Although," the third man picked up one of the damp bundles and regarded it sadly, "I guess we did not use enough of the dye," his boyishly handsome face brightened. "But I think that Soji will probably like this color just as well."

"But Mister Todo," the page sounded horrified, "these aren't Mister Okita's. They belong to Mister Hijikata!"

"What!" all three said at once. They all went as white as the little page. Tomoe realized what sort of laundry she was seeing. Although she tried to stifle it, her snort of laughter carried across the yard. The men and the boy all looked her way with various degrees of guilt and fear on their faces. Upon seeing her, their expressions immediately changed.

"See! I wasn't making it up!" the page yelled.

"Whoa, hey there," the big one grinned and then wolf-whistled.

"Sano!" the little one poked him in the ribs.

The third one just gaped at her. For a moment Tomoe stared back, matching the big one's leer with all the insolence she could muster. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be keeping a low profile, and ducked back around the corner. She decided that it might be best if she headed back to her room.

She laughed to herself as she went, envisioning the Vice-commander's face when he saw the altered state of his laundry. But then, she mused, pink might just be a good color on him. Now the image of the man clad in only a pink undergarment flashed before her eyes.

"Oh, stop that, you silly cow," she muttered after a moment. "Get a hold of yourself. You are deranged. Just keep your mind off his skivvies, or any other part of him."

Still, it was just too funny. She started to laugh out loud again and then quickly stifled it when she heard someone behind her.

"Oh, good morning Miss Cameron," it was Okita. "You seem to be in a good mood today."

Tomoe told the young man what see had seen.

"I see that you have met our trio of jokers," he giggled. "They are up to their tricks awfully early this morning."

"Tricks, yes. But they do not seem to have worked out quite as planned."

"Heh, heh, yes, that seems to happen quite often."

"I would have never guessed." she said wryly. "You will make sure that the boy does not get into too much trouble, I hope."

"Yes, I will see to it. Although….." Okita's voice trailed off and he stared into space for a few moments. Seeing the look in his eyes, Tomoe realized that was imagining the very same thing that she had been a few moments ago.

"_Mister_ _Okita_!" she tried to sound scandalized, but then spoiled it by starting to laugh.

Okita reddened for a moment, but when he realized why she was laughing, he joined in.

"And we could get him a pink hair tie, too. It would look so nice on him."

"Oh, please stop," she had pressed both her sleeves over the lower half of her face. Her eyes peered over top, bright with her amusement and embarrassment. "This is just not proper."

After a moment he sighed wistfully and collected himself, "Yes, you are right. Would you like to come get some breakfast with me?"

"I would like that very much, but uh…"

"Miss Ayu will let us eat in the kitchen. It is a bit more private there."

"In that case, lead on."

"I have to go on patrol in a little while, but when I come back, we could go into town. Kyoto's very nice. There are some sweet shops not too far from here."

"Thank-you for the invitation, Mister Okita, but I have orders not to leave the headquarters."

"Well, you could wear your hat."

"Are you trying to get me into trouble, Mister Okita?" She stopped while Okita said hello to their pretty cook and asked for some food. Ayu eyed Tomoe narrowly and served her with the barest of courtesy.

"Hmm, I wonder what is wrong with Miss Ayu?"

"She has the same name as the spy I met yesterday."

"That is right. He is her brother."

"Well," she grinned sheepishly, "I was a little rough on him. She is just being a big sister," she looked at her food. "I wonder if I should get you to taste this first."

She laughed at his shocked denial, "I am sure it is fine. I am just kidding."

They ate in silence for a while.

"So will you come with me?"

"I am afraid I can't."

He pouted a little, "But I want to hear more about your home, your family. And you should see Kyoto. It is a very nice place."

"Well, I did see some of it on my way here."

"The view from the roof tops does not count."

"Well, it was pretty interesting. I do not think that I have been anywhere that has such busy roof tops. One would think that they were the actual streets, with all the comings and goings. I cannot see how any of it remains secret."

Okita giggled, "It is not like that where you grew up?"

"No. We are a little outside the town. And it would not be as easy to move about as it is here. And I cannot even imagine trying it in the winter. Cape Breton gets a lot of snow, but not much intrigue."

They talked a little while longer about their families. Too soon, it was time for him to go.

"Are you sure?"

"Obedience, Mister Okita!" she said with mock sternness. "But you could always stop at a sweet shop on the way back. I only have a little money with me, but….."

"Oh, no. It will be my treat. That is a good idea. I am always hungry when I get back from patrol and Mister Hijikata does not let me have sweets before dinner, but if I bring them for you to try.……."

"That sounds like a fine plan. I will see you later then. Thank-you for the company. Be careful, okay?"

"Oh, do not worry. Good-bye."

* * *

Seen from afar one would almost think that it was just three young men enjoying an afternoon break. Okita was sitting with Saizo on his lap and a sack of sweets in one hand, Tetsu was sprawled on the ground munching on something, and Tomoe was sitting cross-legged, leaning against one of the porch supports. Another bag of candy sat on her lap and a dumpling skewer hung from one corner of her mouth. Ichimura was chattering away about his recent excursion to Hyōgo. Okita was listening with his usual gentle smile. She was listening also, but her eyes were focused elsewhere. It occurred to Hijikata why they had chosen this particular spot to loaf. It gave her a good view of the front gate.

He stalked over to the group, "Ichimura, don't you have work to do?'

"No, Sir, I have finished all my chores. Except the laundry, it is still not dry."

"I told you to do that this morning. Why is it taking so long?"

For some reason both Soji and Tomoe found his question very amusing. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Tetsu started to splutter an explanation, his face red. Soji laughed harder, his slim shoulders quaking with mirth. After a few moments he started to cough. When the fit did not subside, Hijikata knelt at his side, laying a supportive hand on the young man's back, looking very concerned.

"Soji!"

After a few moments the coughing stopped. Soji waved one slender hand, dismissing his concern, "I am all right. A piece of candy just went down the wrong way."

"You should be more careful. And what are you doing with all this brat food anyways?" his usual scowl had returned to his face.

Tomoe watched the exchange, both eyebrows raised. She took the wooden skewer out of her mouth, "Please, do not blame him, Vice-commander. Mister Okita was just being nice. I could not go to Kyoto's sweets, so they came to me," she pointed the stick at Hijikata. "Those were my orders, right?"

She ignored his glare and leaned forward. Okita was still wheezing, "Are you sure that you are all right? Shall I get you some water or something?"

"Oh, no. I am fine. Please do not worry."

She shrugged and leaned back, rearranging the pleats on her hakama. She cocked her head and watched Hijikata. He was watching Okita again. Concern had softened his lean features. Well, she thought, he could be too…….but maybe not. The young man does have a way of making you want to look out for him. Even you were sounding like a big sister this morning before he went on patrol. She realized that Hijikata had caught her staring. She picked the bag of candies off her lap and offered it up to him.

"Oh, I am sorry, Sir. Did you want some of this….uh, brat food?" she said sweetly.

Hijikata's nostrils flared and his eyebrow commenced its twitchy dance. Tetsu gulped. She was tormenting the demon Vice-commander again. She had to be a little crazy. He started to back slowly away from the scene. He really did not to be around if the truth about the laundry came out.

Miss Cameron, however, was ignoring the demon's rumblings completely. She seemed to be listening to something else. Then, in a flash, she was gone, sweets and taunts forgotten, running toward the gates of the compound.

She arrived at the gate just as a group of armed men in Matsudaira's livery entered. They quickly closed the gates of the headquarters behind them. Other men carrying a palanquin were also with them. The samurai leading the group had one arm in a sling. The stocky man with him appeared to be a priest of some sort, with a tall staff and large hat. Tomoe looked closely at him. Before her eyes, the man's face seemed to blur a little, becoming more recognizable. He took off his hat to reveal his bald head and the bandage around it.

"Mister Evans! How did you do that? What took you so long?"

She realized that Cameron was not in sight. It would be unlike him to sit inside the palanquin if he could walk. They did not seem to be carrying any bodies, but…..

She hurried over to the palanquin and threw the cover aside. Cameron was inside with the Lady Jeanne. His head was also bandaged. He had a spectacularly blackened eye, already faded from purple to yellow. She leaned in further to get a better look at him.

"Cameron, m'lady! Are you alright? What happened?"

"He is fine, he is just resting a little and keeping out of sight," Jeanne answered. "Evans is calling you. Go and help him, he probably needs a translator."

"Go on, lass. I am not hurt. You know this thick skull of mine is practically impervious."

"Are you sure? What happened? I…." Evans called her name again and she pulled her head out of the palanquin.

She apologized and went over to where he was standing with the head of their escort, "Mister Evans! Your disguise! That was incredible. I did not know you could do that. What happened?"

"Calm down and try to listen. I want you to extend our thanks to this man for his assistance in getting us here. His men fought bravely at our side. Also extend our condolences for their losses."

She passed this along, "Mister Evans, please. Was it him? It was, wasn't it?"

Hijikata had arrived on the scene. He greeted the head of the escort, "What happened?"

"Good question," she muttered.

"Sir! One moment please," he addressed Tomoe, "Thank your Master for his kind words. And thank the Lady for her help. Our losses would have been much worse if not for her skills."

He waited until she had passed on his thanks to Evans and then continued, "Sir, we were attacked on our way here. We managed to fight them off. There were Choshu among them and others…….." he shifted nervously, "Well, I do not know what to call them……. And then after we had to stop while we dealt with the wounded. There would have been many more dead except for the foreign woman. She is remarkably skilled," he looked at Tomoe again and touched the sling on his arm. "Please be sure to thank her."

"Of course, I will. And thank-you for seeing them here," she turned to Evans and spoke briefly.

The man turned back to Hijikata, "Vice-commander, I have a report for you here. It has all the details. We went to our headquarters first, to report in and to drop off the wounded. I drafted the report then and left a copy there."

"Very good," he accepted the document, "I will not detain you any longer. We can get these people settled ourselves. If I have any other questions I will contact the protector's office."

"Yes, Sir. Thank-you Sir," he bowed to Hijikata and then to Tomoe and Evans and then again to Cameron and Jeanne, who had disembarked from the palanquin. With a final bow, he gave orders to his men and they proceeded to unpack the small amount of luggage that the foreigners had brought. Then he left.

"Ichimura," Hijikata said over his shoulder, "see that their things get to their rooms."

The little page did not respond. He was busy gaping at the foreigners. He was not sure who was the most interesting, the huge red-haired man, the short stocky man with the bushy black beard, or the woman. She caught him staring and he had to look away quickly, blushing. She was very beautiful.

"Ichimura!"

"What? Oh, right. Yes, Sir!" he ran to their small pile of belongings and began to wrestle with the largest case.

Cameron watched the boy battle their luggage with a puzzled look on his face. What was a child doing in this place? He was far too young to be a member. After a moment he went over and hefted the case over one shoulder, "Here boy, let me help with that. It is almost as big as you are. Take something you can manage and then show me the way," he smiled reassuringly at the boy. He turned to Tomoe, "I'll see that we get settled in. You go with Evans and her Ladyship and make introductions and reports. I will have the boy show me to you when we are done."

"Right, Cameron. Try not to break anything, Tetsu, okay?" she winked at him.

"Yes, Miss Cameron. Please, it is this way, Sir."

Tomoe watched them go, "I told you something was wrong," she muttered almost so Hijikata could not hear.

"Vice-commander, I think you remember Alexander Cameron and Ivor Evans from Osaka. And this is the Lady Jeanne."

She made introductions in English for her companions.

Hijikata had not met the woman in Osaka. His interactions with Tomoe and the mention of her healing skills had not prepared him. She was wearing some sort of hat with a veil, but had pushed it back and he could see her face. In contrast to her young companion she was petite, with fine bones and delicate features. Even before introductions were made she had picked him out. Her gaze seemed to go right through him. No, he thought distractedly, right into me. It was a penetrating, probing stare. No woman had ever looked at him like that before. But just how that could be was beyond him, because the eyes that stared at him so steadily were sightless.

Tomoe watched his discomfort, a faintly amused expression on her face, "Vice-commander, do you think we could retire to someplace a little more comfortable? They can tell us about what happened. And then I can take them to their rooms. It has been a rough couple of days for them. Is Commander Kondo around? He should meet them too."

Finally, Hijikata was able to tear his gaze away from the woman, "No, here is not here today. But I can act in his place. Yes, show them to my quarters."

"Yes, Sir. Uh, Vice-commander, if we get served tea, can it be by someone other than Ichimura, please?"

After meeting with Hijikata they gathered in the room that Tomoe was sharing with the Lady Jeanne. Tomoe had translated their story about the ambush to the Vice-commander and Okita (who had handled the tea service). Somewhere mid-way between Osaka and Kyoto they had been ambushed by about thirty men and three creatures similar to the ones that had attacked Hijikata earlier. Cameron and Evans had worked with their escort to repel the attack. Then the Lady Jeanne had helped administer aid to the wounded. They had slowly finished the trip to Kyoto.

Cameron settled down over the chess board with the younger woman.

"So do you think that he was after you or Lord Matsudaira's representative?"

"I am inclined to believe that we were all targets," Evans said.

He got up and wandered out of the room, fixing his pipe as he went. He settled down on the covered porch to enjoy his smoke.

Tomoe wrinkled her nose, "So Constantine has allied himself with the Choshu. That means the attack in Osaka was aimed at Vice-commander Hijikata and not us. It was just his good fortune that Cameron and I showed up. It makes sense. His death would have a big impact on the plans of the royalists."

"This one man has such an important role?" the Lady Jeanne spoke up. "And who was the beautiful young man with him?"

"So you noticed him, eh? That is one of the Captains. Okita Soji. Yes, they are an attractive bunch. But to answer your question, I think that it is Hijikata's potential that frightens the royalists, not anything that he has done to date. The Shinsengumi is a small group right now, but is shaping up to be a very effective weapon. I think the Vice-commander has some big plans for them. They are currently recruiting new members and he is very involved in that, as in all other aspects of their operations."

"Just picture how their recruiting posters would read," she traced one hand in the air, over an imaginary notice board. "In these turbulent times, we are broadly seeking those who wish to serve their country. Bring your sword and your patriotism. The squeamish and the ill-favored need not apply," she laughed. "Yes, a very comely group indeed. You also probably noticed that adorable child at the gate too. He is the Vice-commander's page. Can't serve tea to save his life and he does not have a sword, but perhaps he has other skills that recommend him."

Cameron frowned at her a moment, but then realized what she was implying. She was looking right at him, grinning mischievously.

He thumped a chess man down, "You can't mean….!"

"Who knows," she slumped down into a more comfortable position on the floor. "You saw Captain Okita; he followed the Vice-commander here from his home. Our surly friend doesn't strike me as the type, but who knows? And then there are these three other Captains, always in a little group and always looking like they are up to something. I caught the biggest one leering at me the other day, but….."

Evans cleared his throat, "Surely in the time you have been here, you have managed to do more than make these idle conjectures."

"And I would like to know what that man was doing here in this room with you," the Lady Jeanne added.

"He brought some intelligence reports to discuss and we played chess. I did not let him smoke in here. I beat him too."

Evans cleared his throat again.

"Alright, alright," she moved one of her men and then rolled over on her back, organizing her thoughts. "But Hijikata does seem to run the show here. There is Commander Kondo, another Vice-commander named Yamanami, various Captains, and a couple of military strategists. I have not met the other Vice-commander. He does not seem to be around much and decisions seem to get made without his input, mostly by Hijikata. The Vice-commander is also the reporting point for their spy network, which is fairly extensive.

"There were originally other members to the upper ranks, a Serizawa Kamo in particular. Sometime recently he and some his followers died. One, Niimi Nishiki performed ritual suicide, but Serizawa was assassinated. No official word on who his killers were. Gossip says that both men were abusing their power. They extorted money from local merchants and got into petty fights, that sort of thing. I have no proof, but it feels as though Serizawa was killed by the other core members of the group. And that means we are dealing with a pretty ruthless bunch. But for what it is worth, it seems that he had it coming."

"Could that explain the absence of the other Vice-commander?" Evans asked.

"I do not know. He is one of the original members too. They were a group of men from the training hall that Commander Kondo ran. They banded together and came to Kyoto. Eventually they were given this commission. They have a very strict set of guidelines, even beyond those defined by the warrior's code. Apparently they were devised by Hijikata. They seem to focus a lot on the outward appearance of morality and lack of corruption. Not a bad idea for a police force. Members cannot take money from outside sources, no personal vendettas, that sort of thing. Once you are a member, you do not leave, except by dying. And if you break a rule, the punishment is seppuku."

"And how are they received by the people of Kyoto?" Evans asked.

"It depends upon who you listen to. If they caught your son or husband doing something they felt was suspicious and then killed him, well, you do not think much of them. But they also stop other crimes, without extorting money as a 'reward.' That has won them many supporters among townsfolk. I think that overall they will make useful allies."

"And there is one among them who may be of particular interest, a Captain named Saito. He has a sort of Sight. He knew me for what I am almost immediately. And it may not stop there, he mentioned something about seeing ghosts too. I am thinking that you will definitely want to meet him, m'lady. Oh, and one more thing, that little page knows some Latin. And maybe some English, too. I have not had the chance to follow up on it yet. Do you think it has any bearing on our business?"

"I cannot say. More information is needed," Evans puffed meditatively a few moments. "If the opportunity arises, try to find out more, but do not appear to be seeking the boy out. So what were these intelligence reports you discussed without a chaperone?"

Tomoe explained.

"Do you think that we should contact him?"

Evans nodded, "Yes. Constantine has seen your blade and knows its power. Its maker would be a tempting target. And you were right to wait for us."

"This evening, if it is possible, could you manage to introduce this Saito fellow to her Ladyship? Be discrete. Tomorrow, I will speak more with the Vice-commander. We should not plan our moves without at least hearing what he has to say. I would also like to see this temple where the priest was killed. Most likely the site has been purified and will be of no help, but we should still investigate. I think that you and I should go."

"More waiting for me then," Cameron groaned, moving his one remaining knight.

"I am sure we will keep you amused somehow," she rolled over and settled back on to her knees. She moved a man. "Hah! I have got you on the run now. So, Mister Evans, you still have not told me about the disguise. Was that an illusion? I have never seen you do anything like that before."

Evans shrugged, "Yes, it was. I have known the theory for a long time. However, this is the first time I have been any place where the power existed to allow me to actually execute the spell to any great extent."

"Well, it was amazing. Cameron, this place has a rather nice training hall. We could go spar a little after you lose here."

"I suppose I could do with a little exercise to work the kinks out after sitting for so long. Is there anything else you would need us for?" This was addressed to Evans and Lady Jeanne.

"Go ahead. But do try and stay out of trouble, yes?"

* * *

"Careful now. Watch how you lead. Keep that left shoulder back," Cameron instructed. He always found it amusing to be giving her fencing lessons. For some reason, she was not familiar with the French and Spanish styles, although she had memories of how to kill in hundreds of other ways.

"Is that better?"

"Yes. But I cannot correct your foot work while you are wearing those things," he pointed at her hakama.

She halted the series of moves he had told her to do, "Well, that is one of their functions; to obscure my footwork from an opponent. I guess they work, eh?"

Cameron chuckled, "Aye. You are improving, but I do not think you will ever completely drop all the bad habits you learned at home."

"Bad habits, hmmm, I think my former Master would be more than a little annoyed to hear his beloved style called a bad habit," she saluted him and then executed a series of lunges. When she finished, she wandered over to their small pile of gear, set her foil down and picked up a towel.

Cameron acknowledged her comment with an absentminded grunt. His attention had been drawn to their companions in the training hall. Three men had been in it when they had arrived. Cameron had suggested that they should come back later, but she had brushed the suggestion aside, saying that these three had already seen her, so there was no point in trying to hide. Cameron guessed that these were the three Captains she had mentioned in her report. None of them had been practicing very hard since the two Camerons had arrived, and their stares were becoming more than a little annoying.

Tomoe could hear Cameron rumbling to himself.

"What is it? They are not bothering us."

"I do not like the nature of their stares, especially from the big one. They should be more respectful of a young woman."

She shrugged. She scrubbed at her face with her towel. After a moment her eyes peered at him over the folds of the cloth, "It is nothing. Besides, maybe it is _you_ they are staring at, hmm?"

"Do not start with that again!"

"I am truly surprised by your reaction, Cameron. I would have thought that a man as well traveled and educated as yourself might be a little more open minded."

He sputtered a little, "It just doesn't seem right."

"So, you are telling me that no warrior could…….. Not men like, oh, Alexander, Richard….."

"Richard? You mean the Lion Heart?"

"Aye."

Cameron found himself gaping at her. It was so easy to forget that an old soul lay behind her green eyes. Most of the time, she acted in a manner consistent with her appearance; energetic, brash, and a little naïve about some things. Right now she was looking at him a little sadly and he could catch a glimpse of the things she had seen; their weight and horror.

"Uh, so they were….."

"Well, the Macedonian was equally fond of men and women. To him it was just another place where he could dominate and conquer. And Richard….well. I did not really know him too well. We met only for a short time, but I got the impression that for him it was a response to something that had happened to him early in life. But make no mistake, he was glorious in combat," her eyes were far away in both space and time. "Too bad he was not so adept off the battle field," she roused herself back to the present. "It is strange Cameron, usually I have to struggle to access most of the memories, but lately they are just…..there. And it is not as uncomfortable as usual either."

"Have you mentioned this to her Ladyship?"

"We have discussed it a little. She thinks it is my response to the magic remaining here."

"That makes sense," he scowled at the other end of the training hall. "Did he just wink at you?"

"I did not notice. Why are you so protective all of a sudden?"

"You are my cousin, and it is my responsibility."

Cameron did not fail to notice the sly look that briefly replaced her grin. He knew the look, she was finished practicing, finished being serious, and now she was ready for some fun.

She gave her face one final wipe.

"So, Cameron, I am a little dry after all the exercise. You don't suppose I could get a little drink. I know you have your flask with you."

"Now you know that…."

"Come on," she wheedled. "I know Glover gave you some from his private stock. And he gave you some chocolate too. What kind of whiskey was it?"

"Talisker."

"Ah, lava of the Cuillins. So can I have some? Puhleeze?"

With a sigh, Cameron produced his flask and held it out to her.

"Why do I have the feeling that I am about to get into some trouble?"

She drank a little. At the sight of the flask, the largest of the three Shinsengumi perked up, just as she suspected he would.

This is going to be just too easy, she thought. It almost takes the fun out of it. Almost.

She waggled the flask at him, "Captain Harada, right? Would you care to try some? It is much better than sake."

* * *

"Ouch, hey!" Harada yelped as the big foreigner whacked his ribs with his staff.

"Hey, he doesn't have to hit him so hard," Nagakura complained to Tomoe.

"Well, what he said was pretty insulting," she shook her head. "And spitting it out like that. It was a big mistake."

"But it was just some….uh," Todo scratched his head, trying to remember, "What do you call it?"

"Whiskey. You just don't understand. You see we have this expression: 'water is for drinking and whiskey is for fighting about.' He called it peppered dog piss. You can't let something like that go by. At least Cameron let him choose the weapon. He's not going to kill him or anything. So…….," she shrugged.

Tetsu had arrived at the training hall, "Hey, it's almost dinner, why are you all still here? Why are they fighting? Why is Mister Harada letting himself get hit so much?"

Tomoe chuckled, "Well, they are just working out a disagreement over what the best sort of liquor is: sake or whiskey." She laughed harder at something Cameron said.

"What!" Todo, Nagakura, and the page yelled in unison.

"Umm, well, he told him to try a bigger weapon than his granny's walking stick. And he said that he should give his granny her night clothes back. To him a kimono looks like women's night clothes."

"Hah, like what he has on is any better."

"It's called a kilt and I would be careful I were you. It's almost as bad an idea to insult a clansman's colors as it is to insult his drink. I am also a member of clan Cameron you know," Nagakura could not tell if she was serious or not. Then she grinned, "But the boy is right, it is time to eat. Come on Cameron, finish up."

Both men were ignoring them. They were almost nose to nose, each straining against the other's weapon. They were both quite tired, but neither man was about to back off. They had both been reduced to muttering incoherent curses, neither having enough wind left to speak.

"Hmm, I guess they are not ready to call it a draw yet," she shrugged. "It is time to eat. I need to see what my Mistress wants."

Tetsu trailed after her. He had been hoping for a chance to talk to her alone, but he was not sure how to start, or even if he should. Then it occurred to him that she had given him a way.

"So, have you been a page to your Mistress for very long?"

She slowed down a little so he could catch up, "Page…hmm. I guess in some ways my duties are similar to yours. I have been with her for almost two years now. Mostly I am responsible for her safety. She is also teaching me."

"Teaching? What?"

"Oh, various things. Mostly how not to be young and foolish," she grinned briefly. "It must be the same with you. Was it the Vice-commander who taught you Latin?"

"No way! I learned a little from my father and brother. And some English too. Mister Hijikata would never show me anything interesting. He does not really even want me as his page. It is just: get me tea, sweep the training hall, feed the pigs, run his errands……." Tetsu stopped. It probably was not a good idea to complain about the Vice-commander.

"And do the laundry," she finished for him. "So your father and brother are members also?"

"My brother is. My parents have been dead for two years."

"I am sorry to hear that."

He shrugged, "It is alright."

"So what unit is your brother in?"

"None of them. He is a book keeper."

"Hmm, you sound as though you are embarrassed by that."

Tetsu felt his cheeks turn red, "Well no….it is just that….."

"It is just that having a sword and fighting is far more interesting. Like the Vice-commander."

"No! I do not want to be anything like him."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to pry. It just seemed a little odd to me."

"No that is all right."

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"So what seemed odd to you?"

"Well, I mean no offense, but the Vice-commander does not strike me as the type of man to take someone so young and untrained as a page. I would have expected someone with his own sword. Someone a little older, you know, fifteen or sixteen or so."

"I am fifteen! I can't help it if I am short!" Tetsu fumed.

"Oh! Please forgive me, I did not know."

She stopped and bowed to him to show that she really meant it.

"That's all right. It happens all the time. But you are right. I do not know why I am his page. I do not get to do anything interesting, just all those boring chores. I tried to become a spy, like that freak Yamazaki, but Mister Hijikata just yelled at me. He won't let me have a sword. He yelled at me when I asked. He even yelled at Mister Okita for sparring with me. But then Mister Harada said that it is not what you wear on your hip that counts, so it does not bother me so much any more."

"Really? He said that? That is quite correct," she was quiet a moment and then laughed softly.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, just me. I am an idiot. As I said, I am supposed to be learning not to be foolish, but some days it seems that I have learned nothing. I have gotten your age wrong, misjudged Mister Harada, and maybe even the Vice-commander. I apologize. I do not like it when someone judges me solely on appearance and here I am doing just that. But if you do not mind my saying it, I think that you have also misjudged a little."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as you describe them, the Vice-commander's actions suggest to me that he is protecting you. And I cannot see him doing that if he hated you."

"But he always yells."

"Well, that is just his way. He yells at Mister Okita too. Do you think he hates him?"

"No way!"

"So, there you go," she grinned. "But that pig, Saizo, he definitely does not like him."

Tetsu laughed, but then something occurred to him.

"So why is he protecting me?"

"I could not say. Maybe you should start by asking: who is he protecting you for? Did your brother get you this position?"

"No. He did not even want me to join."

"Was it your father then?"

"No. He died even before the Shinsengumi came to Kyoto."

"Well, it is quite the mystery you have there. If you do not mind me asking, what did your father do for a living?"

Tetsu shrugged. He was not really sure what his father had been up to all those times he was away.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to pry."

"No, that's not it."

She started walking again and Tetsu realized that he still had not been able to ask his questions. Mostly he had just answered hers. He started after her. Soon they reached her room.

She turned to face him, one hand draped over her sword hilt. Tetsu had seen Mister Nagakura and Mister Harada strike that pose many times. It looked really cool and casual, but he was coming to learn that it was anything but.

"So, what is it that you want to ask me? You are interested in more than just my page duties, aren't you?"

Tetsu felt his face go red, "Um, well….there is something. I am not really even sure but……" he took a deep breath, "Where did you learn to speak Japanese?"

"My previous Master was Japanese. He taught me," she paused a moment. "Oh, I see. I am sorry Tetsu, but I do not ever remember him mentioning any man named Ichimura to me. I do not think that he ever met your father. He must have learned his English somewhere else. The rest of the world is very large, you know. I am sorry."

"No, that is all right. Do want some help getting food?"

"Oh, no, I can manage. But you should get along, in case the Vice-commander wants something."

"Oh, right. Well, good evening."

"And to you also."

Evans was sitting with the Lady Jeanne. Tomoe entered and paused at the door, looking thoughtful.

"Was that the young Ichimura?" he asked.

"Yes. This place, it is full of interesting people with their own adventures. It is a strange thing to drop in midway through their stories and then have to leave without getting to see the ends of any of them."

"I asked about the English. He learned it from his brother and father. The father is dead, but the brother is a book keeper here. He does not know where his father learned English. He actually asked me if I might know where he learned. The older brother might know. Do you want me to ask?"

"Hmm, no. It is an interesting mystery, but I do not think it concerns us. I might look into it myself, just out of curiosity. Where is Cameron?"

"Oh, still at the training hall. Making friends. Can I get either of you some dinner?"

Evans nodded.

"M'lady?"

"Yes, please. Have you made any progress with Captain Saito?"

"No, I am afraid not. He has been out since late morning on an errand for the Vice-commander. I could just ask Mister Hijikata if he could order a meeting, but you said be discrete, right?"

"That is correct. Please keep trying."

"Yes, m'lady."

* * *

Saito was outside the kitchen, he had gone in to cadge some noodles from Miss Ayu. It was not his usual habit to beg for food outside of meal times like Harada, Todo, and Nagakura, but he had missed lunch and dinner running an errand for Vice-commander Hijikata.

He had been sent to an old mansion near the outskirts of the town to see what he could see with both physical and spiritual sight. That had not been much; the place had an aura around it that seemed to discourage the spirits that were usually so eager to speak to him. While he had not seen or heard anything of interest, it had been nice to spend some quiet time free from the whispers of the dead.

He was contemplating how to report this to the Vice-commander when a throat cleared behind him, "Captain Saito, Sir."

He turned and nodded politely to her, "Miss Cameron."

Then he resumed eating.

She waited until he was done. He had seen the incident with the tea first hand, but the woman waiting patiently for him had no air of mischief about her, nor could he sense the deadly force that had been present at their first meeting. Nothing gave him any indication of what her intentions were. Even the spirits were silent on the matter.

Finally, he decided to see what she wanted.

"Can I help you, Miss Cameron?"

"Perhaps. I was wondering if I could impose upon you a little. I had reported to my Mistress about you most interesting abilities. She has asked me to see it I could persuade you to come and meet her."

"That could be arranged."

"Well, she is not busy now. And you have finished eating. Your next patrol is not until tomorrow afternoon. Is that correct?"

"You are very well informed."

"Well, you know how it is. Some of us are just good at finding things out. That reminds me, we could also take this opportunity for you to tell us what you found out during your trip to the outskirts of Kyoto today. I am sure that Vice-commander Hijikata will give use a full and accurate account later, but it will also be useful to hear your version from your very unique perspective."

Just like that, he thought, I am trapped. But he had to admit, he was curious to meet the other foreigners and it would give him something more to report to the Vice-commander to make up for the poor showing at the mansion.

"Very well."

They walked to the rooms in silence. Tomoe opened the doors a little and spoke to the room's occupant. Then she opened the doors wider and gestured for Saito to enter.

"M'lady, I have brought Captain Saito."

"Very good."

She ushered him in and had him sit. The room was dimly lit; he could only just make out the pale features of the Lady Jeanne. It was unnerving how surely her sightless eyes seemed to focus on him.

Tomoe made introductions and inquired politely if he wanted any tea or food. She shifted easily into the role of page to her Lady.

Saito declined, "Will the others be joining us?"

"No. Mister Cameron has decided to spend some time with Captains Harada, Todo, and Nagakura. Mister Evans has another errand to occupy him. So, it is just the three of us. Is that all right? Do not worry. You will not come to any harm."

Saito could not tell if she was teasing him or not. He shrugged, "I am not worried."

"Very good. As a said earlier, my Mistress is most interested in your abilities. Do you mind if she asks you a few questions about them?"

"No."

Tomoe nodded to her Mistress.

"How long have you been able to speak with and see the dead?" Tomoe translated.

"Since I was very young. I cannot say how old I was."

"Who trained you?"

"No one."

The Lady's eyebrows raised in surprise when she heard his answer. She passed another question through Tomoe.

"Has anyone else in your family been able to do this?"

"Not that I know of. It is not something I was allowed to discuss."

"She says that it must have been hard for you. She is sorry to make you remember those difficult times."

He had not mentioned that it had been difficult for him, but she somehow knew.

"She wants you to describe how they come to you."

"I am not sure what you mean."

"I am sorry, I am not translating this well. It is hard because I do not have the Sight, so I do not really understand what she means myself. Just a moment please."

The two women had a short conversation.

"Mister Saito, umm, she wants to ask….. She thinks that this would go easier if…."

The woman halted her with a gesture. Then she raised both her hands and made as if she would place them on his face.

"I see. Tell her, she may touch me."

She smiled gently and placed her soft hands on either side of his face with her palms on his cheeks.

"Take a deep breath and relax," Tomoe said softly and moved away from them a little.

Up close he could see that her eyes were blue under their cauls. He could feel himself slipping into a trance as he matched his breathing to hers. After a few minutes a soft voice called to him. It sounded like most of the spirits that spoke with him, but he knew it was not.

_Can you hear me?_

"Yes."

_You do not need to speak out loud. Let me show you._

_I see._

_That is good. Now, this will be much easier. Please show me how you See._

Soon he was so deep in rapport with her that he did not hear Tomoe leave the room.

_This gift you have is a rarity among men. I am amazed at how well you bear its weight._

_That is a great compliment, coming from you Mistress._

_You are too kind. So, will you allow us to make use of your talents while we are here?_

_As much as I am able._

_That is good. Tomorrow could you accompany Miss Cameron and Mister Evans to the temple where the recent murders occurred?_

_I think I will be allowed to do that. But what help could I possibly be? I think that their skills are more formidable than mine._

_In some things perhaps, but not this. They both have great powers that help them defend and destroy, but we need information first. Your skills will help us determine what happened. If the spirits of the slain men have lingered, I would like you to find out how they were killed, the priest in particular. I warn you, it may not be a pleasant thing for you, so you may refuse if you wish._

_I said I would help._

_Brave man. Mister Evans will help you to prepare at the site and Miss Cameron will be there to defend against any attacks on your person._

_I am capable of doing that myself._

_I am well aware of that, Miss Cameron has told me that she has rarely met such a talented swordsman. For her to say that, you must be very skilled. However, while you are busy with this task, you may be distracted and unable to defend yourself. Also there is a chance that you may encounter something beyond your experience and you may need her help. Do not be fooled by her demeanor, she is more deadly than you can begin to imagine._

_I am coming to learn that._

_Yes, she mentioned that you were aware of her many lives. Not many can look upon that. But, I stray and we should not do this much longer. It can be very draining if you are not used to it. If you allow me, I will show you what I want you to look for._

_Please, go ahead._

_This requires a deeper rapport. I will show you._

She lead him down deeper into the trance, past a point where even words were needed. At some point his consciousness faded. When he awoke, she urged some tea and rice cakes on him. Tomoe was still not around, but she must have returned with the tea at some point. When he was finished and felt able to get up he bowed and said good night. In lieu of a spoken farewell she merely placed one of her soft hands on his cheek again. It was brief caress that spoke volumes.

Saito slid the doors shut and paused for a moment. As she had said, he was indeed very tired. It was now fully dark and quite late. He had not realized that he had been so long in conversation with her. There was a soft thump on the grass behind him. He turned around.

"You are quite fond of our roof tops."

Her teeth and eyes gleamed faintly in the moonlight, "The view is most interesting. Young Yamazaki came by to check up on us. I told him you were here. One would think that the Vice-commander does not trust us," she shrugged. "It is a good place to keep watch. And to do a little star gazing," she tilted her head back a little to look heavenwards. "Some of your stars are the same as those back home, and others are completely different," she brought her eyes back down to regard him soberly. "So, what do you think of my Mistress? Did she ask you if you would accompany us to the temple tomorrow?"

"Yes, she did. I think it will be possible."

"And the other?" she prompted after a moment. "I am most interested to know what you will be reporting to the Vice-commander," she was toying with her sword hilt in a casual manner, but Saito knew that the question was anything but. His life could very well depend on the answer.

"For whatever it is worth, I will recommend that we continue to assist you. Of course, whatever happens will be entirely up to Vice-commander Hijikata."

"Somehow I think your opinion carries some weight with him, so that is reassuring. As you know, we have been betrayed before. I will not allow any further harm to come to my companions, my Mistress in particular."

She was still regarding him steadily. Saito felt sweat trickle down between his shoulder blades. His Sight showed him another face behind hers, dark with menace. It passed swiftly, like a ripple fading on dark waters. All the while, spirit voices whispered warnings. The woman was dangerous. She would kill him if she thought he was a threat.

Be quiet, he ordered them. He did not need the very obvious pointed out to him. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with their intrusions. They were very seldom helpful but always very vocal. And most of the time they caused him to behave in a somewhat distracted manner that had earned him his reputation among the Shinsengumi as an odd loner.

He thought of the blind woman's offer to him at the end. Come with us. He could go into the world and see the things that he had only heard about as rumors. And more tempting, he could be among those who would accept him completely. He decided that it would be best not to mention that to the Vice-commander. He had declined, but Hijikata might see the offer as a threat. He was a great leader of men, but not in tune with more esoteric matters. Only an actual demon, rearing up to attack, would convince him that they were real.

She was still watching him, waiting for some further comment. Saito realized that he had not really answered her original question directly.

"She is deserving of your devotion and protection. While you are here, I will do my best to serve her also. You have my word on it."

"Really?" her eyebrows shot up. She had not expected this. "That is most remarkable. Won't that conflict a little with you other loyalties? Please do not get yourself into trouble because of us. You are already taking orders from one difficult master. I cannot see him sharing you with another."

"I do not think it will come to that. Now, if you will excuse me."

"Of course. Good evening, Captain," she bowed. When she straightened, another of the remarkable shifts in her demeanor had occurred. "And please give the Vice-commander my greetings. Tell him that it is a most unusual blend of tobacco he has chosen this evening. It has a hint of something very exotic and just a little illicit. Most unexpected for a man in his position."

Saito did not reply, but merely nodded and walked away. He felt as though he had just finished a close fight. It was that sense of relief and surprise at still being alive that made him feel a little light-headed. Fool, he thought, you are not done yet. This next conversation will be just as deadly.

The Vice-commander was waiting for him, indulging in his pipe. Saito took a deep breath, curious to see if he could determine what she had meant. He smelled nothing unusual. The woman either had a very keen nose or was just trying to cause trouble. He decided that both things were most likely true.

Enough, he thought, you need to concentrate now.

Hijikata was looking at him oddly. Then he waved Saito into his quarters.

The doors clicked shut behind them.

The Vice-commander went to his usual spot at his desk and gestured for Saito to take a seat.

"You were in there an awfully long time alone with her. I was starting to worry a little," he smiled thinly. "I thought I was going to have to rescue you from the clutches of a foreign woman. Imagine how _that_ would have looked to your prospective future in-laws."

Saito sighed. Hijikata seemed to take a perverse pleasure in Saito's discomfort with that whole affair. The man really did deserve the title of demon sometimes. Saito decided that for once he would dole out a little discomfort of his own.

"I apologize that I kept you waiting so late. There was much to discuss and I knew that you would wish me to be thorough. By the way, Miss Cameron asked me to give you her regards and to compliment you on your choice of tobacco this evening."

Hijikata glared at him a moment. It was unlike Saito to respond to his jibes about the negotiations for his marriage.

"All right then, what exactly did you discuss? I thought that she did not speak Japanese."

"She speaks a little, and there are other forms of communication that do not require speech, Vice-commander."

Hijikata snorted in disbelief and gestured for Saito to continue.

"She confirmed what we had heard earlier. A good deal of the visit was spent discussing and assessing my abilities."

"Assessing?"

"Yes, to see if I will be useful to them as more than just a swordsman."

"And will you?"

"She seems to think so."

"And when they are done? What do you think? Are they what they say they are?"

"Yes. They are here chasing evil. When they are done, they will leave."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. They are only interested in those aspects of our affairs that concern their mission."

"Hmm," Hijikata knocked his pipe against the side of his ashtray. Embers hissed as they extinguished in the sand. "Was there anything else?"

"She asked if I would be available to assist in the investigation of the murders at the temple."

"As long as it does not interfere with your patrols, I will allow it."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Report to me when you return."

"Yes, Sir."

Hijikata looked at him over one shoulder, "Did she want anything else?"

"No, Sir."

Hijikata stared at Saito, his eyes narrowed. After what felt like an eternity, he looked away and Saito felt a sense of relief for the second time that evening.

"What about the men? Will this cause any trouble internally?"

"There are some rumblings, but they know you are acting under orders. Also, Okita has made it known that anyone who interferes with them will have to deal with him."

Hijikata snorted. Of course, Soji would do that, he thought. He just loves to take in strays. Pigs, brats, and now foreigners. Soji never changes. Too bad the rest of the world could not remain so constant.

"Very good. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir."

Once outside, Saito headed towards his quarters. He was not sure, but once or twice he thought he heard someone behind him or above him. But no voices whispered any warning and when he stopped to look, all he saw was the night sky, bright with stars.

* * *

End notes

Talisker is an exceptionally peppery whiskey. Spitting it out is a fairly common reaction among those who have not developed their palette.


End file.
